Lust, Love and Maybe Some Actual Labwork
by Kryzanna
Summary: Naruto is all about getting involved in other peoples' lovelives, so when he decides that the new labworker, Neji, is perfect for their boss, Itachi Uchiha; what can he do but interfere? But how can he and Sasuke convince the 'don't-mix-work-and pleasure' Itachi to give it a shot? And when will Hidan stop being such a dickhead? Be warned: yaoi and lemons; SasuNaru ItaNeji HidaDei
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry it's been a while, my lovelies: been busy with a bunch of things. Welcome to my newest; i'll be trying to update soon -keep them reviews coming so I know there are people out there enjoying it!**

**This one stems from a request from the wonderful itanejiluver who has so kindly given me such nice reviews; if you're reading this, I hope you enjoy**

**Warning: Contains yaoi and eventual lemons and the foul mouth of Hidan**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

The lab was looking as pristine as ever, and Naruto Uzumaki was exhausted. With a heavy sigh, he checked the clock and groaned when he realised that it had just hit nine am. Perfect; just great; he'd only been at work an hour! Why did Itachi have to assign him such an exhausting job so early in the day? Mopping and sterilising took a lot out of a person, and Naruto _hated_ it. It had probably been Sasuke's suggestion in the first place –he knew how much Naruto despised cleaning, and since Itachi Uchiha –his brother –was the boss of the laboratory, probably convinced him to make the blonde do the terrible manual work.

With a heavy sigh, Naruto headed over to his bench and started getting everything ready for the coming day. It was while he was checking over his reagent bottles that the boss himself entered, bleary-eyed and yawning.

"Good morning, Naruto; I'm glad to see you've done as I requested," Itachi remarked with a small, tired smile.

"Well, it wasn't as if I had a choice," Naruto muttered from between gritted teeth but disguising it with a grin.

" –Where's Deidara with my coffee?" Itachi grumbled crossly, heading over to his office.

" –Probably stopping off to get his aspirin," Naruto shrugged, "I think he had Hidan over last night." Itachi groaned and pressed a hand to his temple.

"Great; so no coffee for me and Hidan's going to be late, _again_," he sighed heavily, "…And we've got that new intern arriving today as well…" Naruto couldn't help but chuckle to himself at how unimpressed the Uchiha looked. Itachi was _not_ a morning person, and could barely function until he'd had his double shot espresso. With another yawn, he dumped his belongings in his office and headed back out to inspect Naruto's handiwork.

"Where's Sasuke?" Itachi remarked flatly as he made sure that Naruto had run through all the calibration procedures for the day and had thoroughly carried out their daily maintenance.

" –How should I know?" Naruto grumbled as his boss pulled on his lab coat, "…He dumped _me_ with all the shitty jobs; probably so he could sleep in –"

" –What's the moron saying about me?" the cool voice of Sasuke Uchiha could suddenly be heard in the quiet lab.

"None of your bloody business," Naruto snapped back irritably, spinning to glare in the direction of a certain pale, raven-haired man that had just entered the room; clad in respectable work shirt and pants –as opposed to Naruto's jeans and t-shirt.

" –Oh good, you're here; go fetch me my coffee," Itachi commented, immediately brightening at the prospect of caffeine.

"I'm not getting you coffee," Sasuke growled flatly, "Get Deidara to do it."

"Do you see Deidara?" Itachi remarked with a smile, "I'm the boss, so hurry along, little brother." Naruto couldn't help but chuckle gleefully as a scowl passed over the younger Uchiha's face before he reluctantly turned and stalked back out the door.

"…Why don't they let us have a coffee machine in here?" Naruto complained good-naturedly as Itachi headed over to his own workbench and began inspecting the agar plates that had been incubating overnight.

"Something about breaching hygiene regulations," Itachi informed him with a shrug, " –Believe me, I've suggested it."

Naruto, the two Uchiha brothers, and Deidara and Hidan who were more than likely both going to be late all worked at Konoha Community Laboratory as specialists in microbiology. They'd been working with each other for years –save for Sasuke, who had only been there for one; and only at the request of his father, who wanted Itachi to supervise Sasuke while he worked on his thesis.

Unfortunately for Sasuke, Itachi rather liked to use his authority –especially when it came to demeaning his little brother.

"Since it was technically Sasuke's turn to do the morning cleaning, can he work on the gastrointestinal bench today?" Naruto inquired hopefully; hating having to work with stool samples –much preferring to deal with his skin infections. Itachi chuckled; no one liked the gastrointestinal bench all that much, but since they rotated what they worked with, there was inevitably somebody that had to take it.

"Fair enough," Itachi remarked with a smirk, pulling on some gloves and taking out the plates from the incubator. Naruto pumped his fist in the air in victory and skipped over to his favourite bench to start preparing some slides.

" –Wait, did you say there was a new intern arriving today?" he remarked in surprise.

"Well, not really an intern," Itachi shrugged, "Tsunade's found Karin's replacement."

" –It's about time," Naruto admitted, shuddering a little at their crazy ex-co-worker who had been practically stalking Sasuke before quitting a few months ago, "At least she can't find anyone crazier."

"I wouldn't underestimate Tsunade and her ability to locate insane employees," Itachi remarked dryly, looking pointedly at Naruto, who was completely oblivious, "I think she mentioned that his name is Hyuuga?"

"Oh; like Hinata Hyuuga who works upstairs in biochemistry?" Naruto inquired curiously, "I've seen her around a bit –she always stares at me and it's kinda weird. She seems nice enough though –when she stops stuttering." Itachi resisted the urge to facepalm at Naruto's idiocy but quickly stopped himself.

"He should be arriving at midday," Itachi informed him, "If I'm busy, show him around the lab for me?"

"Why can't Sasuke?" Naruto complained crossly.

" –I'm already putting him on stool samples today; I can only punish him so much before he mentions it to mother," Itachi reminded him with a light chuckle. That was the moment when a long-haired blonde man decided to limp into the lab; much to the enjoyment of Naruto, who leaned on his bench slyly and smirked at the newcomer as Itachi headed to his office to begin sorting through the beginnings of the day's paperwork.

"Hey Deidara," he greeted cheekily; earning himself a wicked glare from the other man, "How was your night?"

"Fuck you, yeah," Deidara snapped crossly, pulling open his locker and beginning to jam everything into it.

" –Hidan not with you?" Naruto queried with a raised eyebrow, checking the doorway and not seeing their platinum-haired co-worker, "Did he not stay the night?"

"No, he didn't," Deidara growled with a scowl, pulling on his lab-coat and pulling up a chair beside Naruto at the bench; wincing as he sat, "He never stays. Never, yeah."

"Jeez," Naruto remarked, rubbing the back of his head self-consciously, feeling a little bad for mocking his friend, "…And _how_ long have you been his booty call?"

"…Two years next month," Deidara muttered, averting his eyes as Naruto winced sympathetically.

" –And still no sign of exclusiveness?" he inquired.

"Nope," Deidara snorted, "And if I mention it, he just laughs at the idea of a relationship and fucks me anyway."

" –You're stupid for letting him," Naruto rolled his eyes, "Hidan's an _asshole_. Why do you even like him?"

"I wish I fucking knew, yeah," Deidara growled, folding his arms crossly.

"Maybe you've got a bad-boy complex," Naruto teased, jabbing the other blonde in the cheek with a playful grin, "Remember Sasori? And wasn't Tobi the leader of a gang?"

"Shut up, yeah," Deidara complained, batting his friend's hand away, "Is Itachi annoyed that I didn't bring his coffee?"

" –Nah, he just sent Sasuke to do it," Naruto chuckled gleefully, "_And_ stuck him with stool samples today since I had to run all the daily maintenance and bleach the entire place…It wouldn't have been so bad if I had company, but _someone –_" he looked pointedly at Deidara,  
" –Was probably too busy recovering from having his ass pounded." The long-haired blonde glowered at Naruto, and stalked over to the radio to turn on some music.

A while later, Sasuke returned bearing four takeaway coffee cups and looking rather unimpressed about it. Wordlessly, but with a glare at Deidara for being late, he headed over and handed Itachi his morning coffee (which Itachi accepted very gratefully) before returning to the lab.

"We're not even meant to be drinking in here," he reminded them flatly as he placed the cups down on the bench beside their lockers, "We have a staff room for a reason."

" –Relax; I just cleaned everything; it's not like we're going to catch something," Naruto snorted, taking a sip of his and realising that it was cinnamon and chocolate; just the way he liked it, "Thanks Sasuke; I almost feel bad for getting Itachi to make you do gastrointestinal plates today!" Sasuke's eyebrow twitched at this news, but he just glared and took his coffee out to their little staff room to stick to basic laboratory guidelines.

It was about eleven am by the time Hidan actually made an appearance –and they could hear him coming for about a floor. Hidan had a nasty habit of swearing too loudly and too frequently, and also never seemed to have his ID card on him –which left him hollering constantly for someone to 'open the fucking door' for him.

The lab doors swung open dramatically as the tall, broad, platinum-haired man strode on in as though he owned the place.

"Hidan; if you're late again, I might have to fire you," Itachi remarked from his office, though he sounded amused.

" –Fuck off, Itachi; you've been threatening to get rid of me for fucking _years_!" Hidan drawled, stalking over to their lockers and flipping his middle finger at his boss, "Oh, by the way blondie, I left my ID at your place last night; you mind bringing that down tomorrow?"

"Sure," Deidara remarked from between gritted teeth. Naruto chuckled as Hidan, having thrown his things into his locker, came over to the annoyed blonde and wrapped his arms around him, sucking fiercely at the skin on his neck. Deidara tried to resist for a moment, but an aroused whimper escaped from him before he managed to push Hidan away.

"Hidan, we're at work!" Deidara snapped, only to have the bigger man press his lips against his forcefully; tongue instantly delving into the blonde's aghast mouth and ravaging it ferociously. Deidara let out a throaty moan as Hidan ran a massive hand through his loose, blonde hair.

"Hidan, would you refrain from being so unsanitary?" Sasuke inquired irritably from over where he was looking through a microscope across the other side of the room, "The two of you sound disgusting."

"You should hear him with my cock up his ass," Hidan smirked crudely, pulling away and leaving Deidara molested and breathless, "He's fucking dirty, all right…" Deidara instantly flushed bright red and crossly elbowed Hidan away from him, "Oh come on, blondie, I was just making fun –"

"You're an asshole, yeah," Deidara sniffed, spinning around and pulling out a fresh agar plate to start plating some more samples.

" –Naruto, will you kindly change this ridiculous music?" Sasuke complained in a flat tone, still not looking over at them –annoyed about being placed at the gastrointestinal bench.

"Bite me," Naruto snapped back, "I did the maintenance; I choose the music; that's the deal."

"There was no such deal ever made," Sasuke growled flatly as Hidan chuckled and headed over to Itachi's office as blonde and raven began to trade insults; Naruto growing ever more annoyed and Sasuke obviously feeling rather superior at getting a rise out of him.

Itachi looked up as Hidan shut the door to his office and came over to sit on the desk and look out through the window to where Naruto was obviously threatening something that looked like it involved taking the stool samples on Sasuke's bench and shoving them in his face.

" –So; I take it Sasuke hasn't fucked Naruto yet?" Hidan drawled casually.

"I take it you still haven't consented to be Deidara's boyfriend," Itachi replied back quickly, without even pausing in his writing.

" –Tch, like I want a fucking boyfriend," Hidan scoffed, "I can't be tamed, 'Tachi; the life of commitment isn't for me." Itachi rolled his eyes dramatically, but didn't look up from his work.

"Well, if you must continue on using Deidara for sex; make sure it doesn't interfere with your work schedule," Itachi reminded him, "Tsunade doesn't accept sex as an acceptable reason for being late."

"Tsunade can suck a cock," Hidan shrugged.

" –You say that, but I know you're terrified of her," Itachi chuckled in amusement, "And on the topic of Sasuke and Naruto; you have got to stop saying that, because one day they're going to hear you."

"Maybe they should," Hidan snorted, folding his arms and watching with a wicked grin as Naruto rose from his seat and stormed across the lab to jab a finger at Sasuke's chest rather aggressively, "…It might cut down the sexual tension if they realised that the reason that they can't get along is because they actually wanted to fuck each other's brains out."

"Ever thought that the reason they can't get along is because they genuinely don't like each other?" Itachi inquired with a raised eyebrow before chuckling to himself, "I'm sorry; I couldn't say that with a straight face." Hidan cackled gleefully and clapped Itachi on the shoulder, "Oh, and Hidan, we've got a new co-worker starting today; and I feel like it's not a good first impression if you molest him. It'd be nice if I could go a week without handling a sexual harassment complaint and a pissy Deidara."

"My cock wants what it wants," Hidan shrugged with a smirk, as if to say he couldn't help it.

"Get back to work," Itachi chuckled, waving Hidan from his office with a hand, "Or rather; _do some work for once_?"

"Fuck you," Hidan grinned good-naturedly before getting up from Itachi's desk and heading back out into the lab where Deidara had managed to pull the stool samples from Naruto's hands and keep them away from him. Hidan immediately grabbed Naruto, hoisted him over his shoulder and physically moved him all the way across the lab.

"Don't make me send you for a fucking time out," Hidan grinned, chucking Naruto down onto a chair with an ungainly thump, "Itachi endorses it, you know."

"…Why does Sasuke never get sent for a time out…" Naruto complained crossly, folding his arms and looking out through the lab doors to where there was an empty supply closet designed almost specifically for containing Naruto when he got a little hot-headed.

" –Because he never threatens to throw shit at someone," Hidan snorted, rolling his eyes and wandering over to fetch his lab coat. Deidara sniggered as Naruto looked thoroughly unimpressed. Sasuke smirked and proceeded with his allocated job.

It was while they were all settling back to work that there was a knock on the door. The four of them looked over to see a tall, slender man with long brown hair and pale grey eyes standing there in a white, pinstripe shirt and black pants. His ID card was hanging around his neck.

"Can I help you?" Naruto inquired, since he was closest.

"I'm looking for Itachi Uchiha?" the man remarked in a smooth, haughty voice, "I've been told he is who I report to?"

"Oh, you must be the new guy!" Naruto exclaimed in excitement, instantly getting up and discarding his lab coat, "Hyuuga, right?"

"Neji," the man replied, cringing a little as his hand was vigorously pumped by the over-excited blonde, "Yes; I start today."

"Good, good," Naruto remarked, looking over his shoulder and discovering that Itachi was on the phone, "Itachi's busy but I'll show you around the place in a sec –" Neji followed him over to the benches, where Deidara was busy setting up a scan to identify a strain of bacteria.

" –This is Deidara, by the way," he introduced, obviously having forgotten he hadn't given his own name, "Dei, this is Neji." Deidara looked up, pulled a glove off and held it out for a shake. Hidan just so happened to look up at that point in time and did a double take when he saw the brunette man standing nearby.

" –If that isn't a fucking damn fine ass, I don't know what is," he announced with a loud whistle, Neji's eyes instantly turning to face him in horror, "Dude; which way do you swing?"

"Excuse me?" Neji appeared as if he was hoping he'd misheard.

" –Coz if you're gay I'm fucking totally down with nailing you –" Hidan continued casually, "Although if you're straight, I reckon I could change that –"

"Is this some kind of joke?" Neji commented icily, turning to face Naruto, who glared over at the other man.

" –Hidan, I'm pretty sure Itachi gave you the sexual harassment talk," he remarked flatly.

"Hey; I didn't even touch him," Hidan complained, "Although I'd like to," he added thoughtfully.

" –Don't listen to him; he's harmless," Naruto assured his new co-worker, who was eyeing Hidan with a great deal of distaste.

"I wouldn't say he's harmless," Deidara grumbled, noting a twinge of pain run up his spine as he shifted in his seat. Naruto chuckled as Neji raised a very confused eyebrow.

" –Dei's just jealous that Hidan's paying attention to you instead of him," he explained casually, "They're kind of fucking."

"I'd say we're _completely _fucking," Hidan corrected with a chuckle –to which Deidara responded with, "Stop being such an asshole, yeah?"

Neji's face remained in a solid deadpan as Naruto started fishing around in his lab coat for his ID card, "Dei, have you seen my ID anywhere?"

" –Maybe you should keep track of your things better, moron," Sasuke snorted superiorly from across the room.

"Stay out of this, you bastard," Naruto snapped crossly, turning the pockets of his lab coat inside out and not discovering it.

" –Maybe if you actually used your eyes, you'd notice that it's on the floor," the raven sneered.

"You don't have to be such an asshole about it –" Naruto growled back, stooping to snatch it from the ground.

" –You should probably sterilise that –"

"Look, Sasuke; I didn't ask for your know-it-all opinion…" Of course, this just sparked off yet another argument in which Naruto completely forgot about his ID card and proceeded to storm across the lab and berate Sasuke for always interfering and being so stuck up about protocol and health regulations. Deidara sighed dramatically and got up from his chair.

" –I'll show you around, yeah," he offered as Neji turned his gaze over to where Sasuke was commenting on Naruto's lack of intelligence and inability to follow instruction, "Don't worry, Sasuke and Naruto always do this; they want to fuck each other."

"Excuse me?"

" –Oh, but don't say that out loud," Deidara informed him seriously, "They're the only ones that don't know it yet." Neji just stared at him blankly, unable to quite comprehend what was going on and if he was actually expected to work here. Deidara pulled off his lab coat as Hidan traipsed over to Itachi's office.

Hidan let out a low whistle as he closed the door behind him. Itachi looked up in time to lock eyes with an incredibly gorgeous brunette through the window.

"Who is _that_?" Itachi queried as he finished his phone call and hung up.

"New guy," Hidan replied, licking his lips, " –Said his name was Neji Hyuuga, I think." Itachi watched the way Hidan's eyes roved across the brunette's body lustfully.

" –No, I know that look, Hidan," Itachi scolded, "We've been through this before! You are already having incredibly regular sex with Deidara; and things went very badly when you slept with Sai –he quit; and we had to get a restraining order against Ino when we fired her because she started stalking you –"

"…Oh, I see what this is about," Hidan smirked, tapping the Uchiha's nose knowingly, "Got a bit of a taste for brunettes, do we, 'Tachi?"

"Nothing of the sort," Itachi protested defensively, "And I would never get involved with a co-worker! It's inadvisable."

"Oh come on," he drawled, "When was the last time you had a fuck? And if you don't go for that fucking sweet piece of ass, I will."

"I wish you would stop objectifying our co-workers," Itachi sighed heavily, facepalming.

"I'll send him in when he and blondie get back," Hidan grinned, clapping Itachi on the shoulder and adding, "…He's even prettier up close." With a sly wink, the bigger man got up and stalked from the office, chuckling as he did so, leaving Itachi to watch the newcomer leave with interest. He had to admit that it was a while since he'd been attracted to someone at first glance; and at least through the window the man did look rather attractive. Whether or not he was gay was another matter entirely, but judging by the delicious sheen of that luscious hair and his impeccable dress sense, Itachi thought he stood a chance.

"Neji Hyuuga, hmm?" Itachi murmured to himself with a raised eyebrow as Hidan gave him a thumbs up from through the window as Neji departed with Deidara for a tour, "…Interesting."

* * *

**I love perverted, douchebag Hidan! But poor Deidara! And Itachi's maybe got an eye on a certain Hyuuga? Tune in next time to see how everything develops! Dem Reviews :)**

**xx K**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: give me incentive to keep going! **

* * *

When Deidara and Neji returned to their main laboratory after the tour of the building, Deidara instantly noticed the lack of Naruto in the room. Itachi wasn't in his office either.

"Naruto get sent to time out, yeah?" he inquired of Hidan as they entered again.

"I fucking had to," Hidan shrugged with a chuckle, "He lunged for the hydrogen peroxide –and after the last time, Itachi fucking decreed that if Naruto goes for any kind of bleaching agent, he's to be shut in the closet for half an hour." He noticed Neji looking incredibly concerned and pointed it out.

"Naruto has a temper where Sasuke's concerned, yeah," the blonde explained, "This one time, he threw a bottle of peroxide across the room and it got all through Itachi's hair. He's still not really over it."

"Isn't that incredibly unsafe? Why wasn't he fired?" Neji exclaimed, " –Wait, did you say he gets 'shut in a closet'?" Deidara and Hidan simply jabbed their thumbs down the hallway towards the supply closet.

"Time out seems to sort him out fucking fine," Hidan shrugged, "We've all done a bit of time in there –even 'Tachi, coz he went fucking psycho when Deidara accidentally got him a decaf coffee."

"It's mostly for Naruto though, yeah," Deidara shrugged, as Neji looked incredibly perplexed by the concept of his co-workers locking each other in a closet for a 'time out'. What were they, children? Although, he had witnessed what he considered to be a rather large-scale confrontation within about ten minutes of being in the lab; so he supposed anything was possible.

"Anyway," Deidara explained, "We rotate what benches we work on; Sasuke's stuck on gastrointestinal today because he was a dick to Naruto and no one likes it –what's your speciality?

"Respiratory –"

"Perfect, yeah," the blonde ushered him along the benches, informing him of the lab's layout and where everything was; their normal procedures and what maintenance was done every morning.

" –So, I think Itachi will give you your work schedule when he gets back from wherever he is –"

" –Fucking coffee break," Hidan informed them from across the room, "Oi, blondie, will you fucking set one of the water baths to thirty-five degrees? I've got some dilutions to do later –" Deidara glared at him, but grudgingly stalked over to do as he was bid. It was while he was quizzing Neji about his previous experience over at the Suna Laboratory that Naruto reappeared in the doorway with a bright grin on his face.

" –Have a good time in the closet, yeah?" Deidara inquired mockingly.

" –Actually yeah, I did; I did like half a crossword," Naruto sniffed, sticking out his tongue as he headed over to wash his hands and retrieve his lab coat.

"We should get rid of those things," Sasuke remarked flatly, "I'm starting to think you enjoy that closet too much."

" –Only because I don't have to be anywhere near your scowling face," Naruto replied chirpily, but in such a light tone that implied his distaste, "So Neji, has Dei showed you the ropes and everything?"

"Mostly," Deidara replied, "Just got to wait for Itachi to get back so he can have his schedule and things –"

" –So are you gay?" Naruto inquired curiously, interrupting to ask a rather personal question. Neji scowled at his unprofessionalism and clamped his mouth shut; refusing to answer, "No, seriously; it's no big deal if you are; Deidara is –Hidan's kind of just sexual and Sasuke –well, I don't think he's found someone who can tolerate him enough to have sex with him yet…"

"Just because I don't announce my sex life to the whole lab like _some_ idiots, doesn't mean I lack one," Sasuke retorted coldly.

"What, you're sleeping with someone?" Naruto inquired in disbelief.

"_That_ is none of your business," Sasuke snapped irritably. Neji looked at a loss as to what was going on as Naruto turned back to him as he started setting up for some dilutions.

" –But really; which way do you swing?" he asked. Deidara sighed heavily.

"You have _got_ to stop doing this, yeah," he rolled his eyes, "Don't worry, he does this to everyone Tsunade hires," he assured Neji.

"I'm naturally inquisitive," Naruto chuckled, batting his lashes at the brunette in an attempt to be endearing, "You don't talk much, do you?"

" –It's not like you're giving him the chance," Sasuke snorted, "Why don't you stop bothering him and actually do some work?"

"You're no fun, you know that, Sasuke?" Naruto sniffed, his face falling into a glare before spinning around on his seat and grabbing a micropipette, "I'm just making conversation."

" –Invasive and annoying conversation…" the raven remarked haughtily.

"Shut up," Naruto shot back crossly, his hand twitching and just _itching_ to reach for the nearest bottle to fling across the lab.

" –Naruto; you so much as fucking _think_ of reaching for that sodium hydroxide, so help me god I am fucking sending you back to the closet," Hidan warned darkly. Naruto glared over at the bigger man and sulkily turned back around to get on with his work.

"I don't know if I feel safe here…" Neji frowned warily.

" –Don't worry, Naruto usually only throws things at Sasuke, yeah," Deidara assured him, "…Although there have been a few incidents –" Thankfully Neji was spared from hearing about these 'incidents' by the sound of the doors opening.

Neji turned, as they all did, and had to physically swallow to prevent himself drooling.

Standing there, in the doorway was probably the sexiest man he had ever seen in his life. He had long black hair that was tied back in a ponytail, and the way he was dressed all in black made him seem even leaner and more mysterious than his dark, deep eyes. He let out a breath gently and thanked god that he'd been born with a fantastic poker face. This man could only be the famed Itachi Uchiha.

He'd heard people chatting about him throughout the laboratory; most of them remarking on how attractive he was, and how highly intelligent and kind he always was. He'd never thought that he'd be _quite_ this attractive though. He was currently carrying a takeaway coffee cup in one hand and a clipboard in the other.

" –Itachi, you're not meant to be drinking in here," Sasuke remarked flatly, looking up at his brother with scolding eyes.

"I'm the boss; I can do what I like," Itachi chuckled, and suddenly seemed to notice Neji. He approached, hand extended, "You must be Neji Hyuuga. I've just read through your CV; I must say I'm impressed." They shook hands, and apparently didn't seem to notice that their hands lingered together for slightly longer than a normal handshake, "Come to my office and I'll get your paperwork sorted." He gestured for the Hyuuga to follow him, and the two disappeared into Itachi's office.

"Did you see –" Naruto began.

"Yup," Deidara nodded.

" –Our new co-worker's fucking gay," Hidan agreed.

" –Hidan, don't even think about it," Deidara sniffed crossly, folding his arms rather huffily.

"Oh; jealous are we Dei?" the bigger man chortled as the blonde flushed furiously. Hidan got up and moved some of his samples to the water bath, coming to stand behind Deidara's chair on his way back to his bench, "…Don't worry; Itachi's called shotgun."

"Yeah right," Naruto laughed, " –Itachi doesn't date co-workers…"

"Or fuck them," Hidan added, "And believe me, _I tried_." Sasuke cringed.

" –I did _not_ want to know that," he growled with a wince. Hidan just cackled, running his hands down Deidara's sides and letting them trail down to his crotch, "Seriously, Hidan; can you keep your hands off Deidara for like, more than half a day?"

" –But he just looks so fucking adorable…" Hidan murmured, kissing the skin beneath Deidara's ear and beginning to palm his cock over his pants. Deidara squirmed, but Hidan just trapped him against his chest and started trailing harsh kisses down his neck, "Come on, blondie…you're due a lunch break, right?"

"I am _not_ having sex with you at work again!" Deidara squawked, succeeding in dislodging Hidan and spinning around in his high seat; only to wind up with the bigger man's crotch pressed between his legs and lips firmly pressed against his mouth. Without even looking up, Naruto slid Deidara's work along the bench to safety in time for Hidan to lean the blonde over backwards so that he was half-lying against it.

So it was that when Neji and Itachi emerged from the office about fifteen minutes later, Deidara and Hidan were making out furiously on the respiratory bench, with Naruto and Sasuke going about their usual business. Neji immediately averted his eyes, which made Itachi chuckle.

" –Hidan, Deidara, will you _please_ leave the lab?" he asked with a heavy sigh, and Hidan immediately locked Deidara's legs around his waist and lifted him; not breaking the kiss, "And please remember that you only get a half hour paid lunch break! And get rid of those lab coats!" There was no response as Hidan pushed open the door of the lab and disappeared down the hallway. Neji looked at Itachi; his only display of surprise slightly widened eyes and a raised eyebrow.

"You get used to it," Itachi assured him, laying a hand on Neji's shoulder and directing him over to his bench. The brunette then proceeded to read the instructions he'd been given and start preparing his bench; completely ignoring the insistent stare that Naruto was giving him.

Half an hour later, Deidara limped back into the lab looking considerably worse for wear. He was flushed, obviously sweating but having tried to clean himself up a bit; his hair was a mess and there were hickeys riddling his throat. He immediately headed over to his locker and pulled out a fresh shirt, stripping the old one off and replacing it; looking highly unimpressed. Hidan followed a minute or two later, still buckling up his belt. He winked at Neji; who cringed, and went to get a new lab coat.

Naruto chuckled as Deidara headed back to his bench, muttering mutinous things. He sat with a wince and cringed as pain shot up his spine.

"…Just once; just once I would like him to maybe take me out for a nice dinner or a movie before he fucks me, yeah…" Deidara grumbled huffily, retying his hair and ignoring the smirk that Naruto was sending in his direction as Hidan headed to the staffroom to get a drink.

" –If he treats you so badly, why not stop sleeping with him?" Neji remarked flatly; clearly unsympathetic since Deidara was just making things difficult for himself.

" –Well, for one thing, the sex is _excellent_," the blonde remarked, "…And I don't know…I just like him, yeah –don't ask me why!" Neji and Sasuke both rolled their eyes as if very unsympathetic and returned to their work.

* * *

Itachi had been pleased to see Neji turn up the next morning –rather impressed that he had still returned after his rather _interesting_ first day. Usually Hidan could restrain himself for a week or so until their new co-worker got settled in; but not this time, it seemed.

What Itachi was not so pleased with was the fact that he was sitting in the staffroom; completely drenched to the bone in icy water; practically naked save for his underwear and a towel. Hidan had tried to convince him to get rid of the underwear, but Itachi had been adamant that he was remaining in at least one item of clothing until Sasuke returned with a change of clothes for him.

"This sucks," he could hear Naruto complaining from the lab. The blonde was busy mopping up the excessive amount of water that had spilled across the laboratory floor.

" –Well, maybe you should've thought about that before setting off the emergency shower on Itachi, yeah?" Deidara laughed from where he was watching his annoyed friend wring out the mop into a bucket.

" –It was _meant_ to get Sasuke!" Naruto complained, "I would've been _fine_ with cleaning it up if it had've gotten him! Imagine how hilarious that would've been?"

"…So it _wasn't_ to get him all sexy and dripping wet?" the other man inquired cheekily.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Naruto snapped, only for Deidara to burst into giggles, "Dei, you could help, you know!"

"Itachi was _very_ clear that all the cleaning up was to be done by you and Sasuke –when he gets back, yeah," his friend chortled, "Boss says that it was just as much Sasuke's fault for setting you off."

"…So why don't I see _him_ cleaning?" Naruto complained irritably, only to hear the door open and reveal Sasuke and Neji both walking in; Sasuke carrying a bag with what they assumed was a change of clothes for his brother and Neji bearing a large coffee –which he had obviously doubled checked _wasn't_ decaf.

Naruto and Deidara both peered into the staffroom in interest as Itachi lowered his towel to around his waist to accept the coffee and they both noticed the way that Neji's eyes seemed to be sort of unable to focus on one part of Itachi's body for too long. The two exchanged wicked grins.

"Oi, Sasuke; Itachi says you have to help clean," Naruto hollered, throwing the mop at him and nearly sending several bottles of chemicals flying. Sasuke managed to save them just in time –giving the blonde a withering glare as Naruto headed over and slung an over-friendly arm around Neji's shoulders as Itachi headed out of the lab to change in one of the bathrooms.

"So Neji?" Naruto remarked slyly, " –Got the hots for Itachi?"

"Excuse me?" Neji immediately replied in a startled tone.

" –Do you. Want to have sex. With Itachi?" Naruto expanded, his bright eyes gleaming playfully.

" –He is my boss!" Neji exclaimed, desperately fighting down a blush, "I have been working here for literally twenty-four hours –"

"That's definitely long enough to decide if you want to fuck him," Hidan hollered from across the room, "Took me less to decide to nail Deidara –actually…took less than that for me _to_ nail Deidara…Fuck you're easy, blondie –"

"Suck a dick, Hidan!" Deidara snarled hotly.

"You play your cards right and I just fucking might," Hidan cackled back, winking cheekily and causing the blonde to make an incredibly annoyed noise.

" –But you do, right?" Naruto persisted with a knowing grin, "I saw you checking him out just then! Nothing to be ashamed of, right Dei? Hidan?"

"He's fucking sexy," Hidan admitted with a grin as Deidara glared across the room at him, "Oh deal with it, blondie; you know he fucking is."

"Can we not objectify my brother?" Sasuke growled in a bored tone.

"Seriously, Sasuke, you really need to lighten up," Naruto sighed heavily, "This could totally be our chance to set up Itachi!"

"And I care about his happiness because?"

" –Do I get _any _say in this?" Neji exclaimed with a scowl, "I never said that I was interested in him; or _gay_, for that matter!"

"You didn't deny checking him out –"

"You didn't give me time to –"

"Oh come on, Neji; we're all friends here, right?" Naruto grinned.

" –A generalisation I do not appreciate –"

"Sasuke, no one asked for stuck-up opinion."

" –You should maybe just answer him, yeah," Deidara advised with a sigh, running a hand through his hair, "When he finds out; and he _will_ find out –he's fucking impossible to deal with for _weeks_."

"That was just because as soon as you saw Hidan you swore he was an asshole and would never go for him –and I said you'd fuck him before the day was through," Naruto cackled gleefully, "I was right, wasn't I? So Neji; what do you think of our wonderful boss?"

"He seems nice enough," Neji replied stiffly, not wanting to give away anything.

" –I mean in looks!" Naruto rolled his eyes. Neji stared at him flatly; refusing to answer, but when those bright blue eyes peered at him expectantly, he sighed and folded.

"…He's an attractive man, okay? Now will you drop it?" he mumbled in defeat and Naruto punched the air triumphantly, leaving Neji to feel as though his own tongue had betrayed him.

" –Hidan?" Sasuke reminded him, and the platinum-haired man got up with a sigh and dragged Naruto from his chair. The blonde fell limp and allowed himself to be dragged to the closet; not losing the grin on his face.

"What just –" Neji was looking very confused.

"When Naruto succeeds in prying into someone's private life, it's a cue for him to go for a time out," Deidara explained with a sigh, "It happens often, yeah."

"…Why did I even tell him that…" Neji muttered, scowling crossly and berating himself for folding, "…You must understand that I don't often care for others knowing my private life…" Deidara had to laugh at that.

"Fair enough," he admitted, "…But when Naruto gets involved, it's difficult to keep 'private' as 'private'. He has this way with people that makes you want to just tell him things. He's an alright guy though…when he's not driving you nuts, yeah."

Naruto, meanwhile, was sitting in his time out closet, lost in thought. It was fantastic that Neji thought Itachi was attractive, and there was definitely no way that Itachi _didn't_ think that the Hyuuga was good looking... Maybe he could convince Itachi to give it a shot?

He sighed heavily when he realised that there was no chance of that ever happening. Itachi had always adhered to his own code of "no dating the co-workers" since he firmly believed that it didn't work. Hidan and his various hook-ups had always deterred him from dating someone in the workplace (despite Hidan being a very poor indicator of how successful a relationship could be).

Poor Deidara. Hidan was such an asshole to him. That was a problem Naruto had been meaning to solve for over a year now; since Deidara had admitted that he felt something more than just physical attraction for the douchebag. Hidan just needed to realise how much Dei actually meant to him…

"Dammit," Naruto cursed crossly, folding his arms in the darkness; he was never good at thinking up ways of helping –he tried…but so far he'd been unsuccessful. So that was objective one; getting Hidan to be Deidara's boyfriend. And then there was Neji and Itachi –for the entire time Naruto had known the Uchihas, neither of them had ever been in a relationship. He had theorised that Itachi preferred the company of men, but Sasuke was an unknown and hadn't folded no matter how much he'd pried.

Since he knew he was going to be there a while, he settled with trying to think of a way to figure everything out.

* * *

The others had left for the day, leaving Naruto and Sasuke to finish cleaning up the residual water from the emergency shower. Deidara had huffily stormed off, telling Hidan that he could 'fucking walk home if he was going to be such an asshole' and driven away. Hidan had then of course had to catch the bus and had been none too pleased about it.

Naruto was mopping rather violently and gritting his teeth; brow furrowed.

"What?" Sasuke growled suddenly, wringing out his mop for the final time and sighing in relief.

"Huh?" Naruto inquired in confusion; he hadn't said anything.

"You're thinking so hard you look like your brain's about to explode from exertion," Sasuke replied with a superior smirk, brushing his raven bangs out of his face. Naruto glared at him but bit his tongue; an action that caused Sasuke to actually raise an eyebrow –usually Naruto responded to his bait quite willingly.

"Um, Sasuke…can I ask you something?" he inquired in a quiet voice a few minutes later as they were locking up.

"…If you must…" Sasuke's reply wasn't incredibly enthusiastic and he sighed heavily. They wandered towards the elevator and waited for it to arrive; Naruto fiddling with his bag and frowning to himself.

He let out a low breath and the two of them entered the elevator as the doors open.

"Sasuke…" Naruto remarked; really wondering how Sasuke would react…but this was the only way, right? Sasuke's onyx eyes slid across to peer at him suspiciously as the doors began to shut.

"…Will you be my boyfriend?"

* * *

**I PROMISE there is ItaNeji coming; don't worry! And how will Sasuke react to this strange proposal? WTF Naruto?  
Stay tuned and leave a review!**

xx K


	3. Chapter 3

**Previously...**

"Sasuke... Will you be my boyfriend?" 

* * *

****As soon as he saw the glare on Sasuke's face, Naruto immediately realised that he'd made a colossal mistake and tried to rectify it immediately.

" –N-not a _real_ one!" he exclaimed hurriedly, seeing danger sparking in the raven's face. He backed away carefully.

"Explanation now, you moron, before I punch you," Sasuke growled.

"Please hear me out?" Naruto pleaded, his bright eyes wide in what he hoped was a begging face. Sasuke just made a scoffing noise and looked away, giving Naruto his sixty seconds to explain.

" –Neji thinks your brother's hot and I think that they should try dating but Itachi doesn't do work relationships because he thinks they won't work so I thought the best way to convince him would be to show him that they _can_ work, and since I'm trying to figure out a way to get Deidara and Hidan together properly, the only other option was you –and I don't like it, but I think it's about time Itachi –"

"Stop," Sasuke snapped before Naruto physically ran out of air from his ridiculous, run-on sentence. Naruto paused gratefully and took a deep breath, "You mean to tell me that you want me to pretend to be your fake boyfriend so that Itachi can finally get an actual boyfriend?"

"…Pretty much…" Naruto admitted, scratching the back of his head awkwardly.

"I'm not convinced."

"What?" he exclaimed crossly, "Come on, Sasuke, he's your brother! Don't you want him to be happy?"

"Not particularly."

"…Is this because he keeps putting you on the gastrointestinal bench?" Naruto inquired, "Because that was completely my idea, I swear –" A vein twitched in Sasuke's head as he sighed heavily, "Come on…and at the same time we can figure out how to get Hidan to ask out Deidara –"

"Well, that's obvious; just make Hidan jealous," Sasuke snorted as the elevator hit the ground floor and the doors opened, "Hidan knows that Deidara isn't going after anyone else; that's why he keeps him around."

"HAH! You _do_ care about our co-workers!" Naruto exclaimed triumphantly, attracting attention. Sasuke glared at him and stalked off ahead of him, "Wait, Sasuke!" He caught up at the main doors and latched onto Sasuke's arm; earning himself an irritated glare, "_PLEASE_? Deidara's my friend and you know how much he likes Hidan –help me _please_? Just give me a few weeks to prove to Itachi –"

"…You'd need more than a few weeks to fool Itachi," Sasuke snorted, "He's not stupid."

"_PLEASE_?" Naruto pleaded, "Just for bit. Just enough to convince Itachi that relationships in the workplace can work!" The two of them stood on the steps to the lab for a moment; Naruto still wearing his ridiculous puppy-dog eyes, "Please? I'll take all your gastrointestinal days until we break up, and I promise I won't throw _any_ more chemicals at you -and no more pranks... _PLEASE_?"

Sasuke sighed with a shrug, knowing that the blonde was about to get down on his knees and beg; and he didn't want to cause a scene -especially one that could be misinterpreted so badly.

"Well, I do have a thousand dollar bet with my cousin Shisui that Itachi would get laid this year," he admitted grudgingly. Naruto's eyes widened in astonishment.

" –Wait, so you're –you'll do it?" he exclaimed.

"Fine."

" –Oh my god, _yes!_ For a second there, I thought I was going to get punched _–_"

" –_But_, you have to listen to me," Sasuke growled, "_I_ know Itachi best. I know what he will and won't believe. And if you _ever_ try and turn the emergency shower on me again, I swear to _god_, I _will_ be punching you in the face."

"Understood…" Naruto grumbled. Sasuke shrugged his arm away from the blonde's, "So…what's the plan."

"Tch; do I have to think of _everything, _you moron?"

Naruto was about to protest and call Sasuke a bastard and then realised that if he was going to trick Itachi into thinking that he and Sasuke were dating, he was probably going to have to cut that out. Instead of retorting hotly, he just clamped his mouth shut and met the raven's stare coolly. Sasuke sighed in irritation. The idiot really hadn't thought any of this through, had he? There was no way this was going to work…

…But if it did…then he was a thousand dollars richer, and his parents would maybe get off his back about being single for so long...at least for a little bit.

" –Wait, where are you going? What are we going to do?" Naruto exclaimed, but Sasuke just waved him off without even looking back. The blonde just watched him leave with a rather confused expression plastered across his face. He had to touch his cheeks a few times and then his stomach to make sure he hadn't been punched and wasn't dreaming. Did _Sasuke Uchiha_ just agree to something? More to the point, did Sasuke Uchiha just agree to _date_ him?

Well, at least, pretend to date him.

* * *

When Naruto arrived for work the next morning, Sasuke was the only one there since he'd drawn the short straw and had to do the morning maintenance. Neji was apparently out getting the morning coffees on Sasuke's orders.

"Oi, Naruto," Sasuke remarked, not bothering to look up as the blonde headed over to throw his things into his locker, "Later on today, ask me out for coffee to apologise for the emergency shower incident yesterday."

" –What, why do I have to do the asking?" Naruto grumbled crossly, folding his arms rather huffily.

"You asked me to be your boyfriend yesterday, idiot," Sasuke reminded him flatly, not paying him any mind as he continued about the daily maintenance. Naruto flushed with a cringe at his less-than-well-thought-out plan.

"Stop calling me that," he complained, "Itachi's never going to believe anything if you keep calling me an idiot…"

" –I'll stop, when you stop acting like one," Sasuke shot back with a stiff glare. Naruto pouted mightily and started setting up his bench and investigating what he needed to start on for the day, "And if you were at all interested, I thought of a way to help Deidara." Instantly, Naruto was on his best, brightest behaviour and at Sasuke's side with a pleading look. Scoffing at the blonde's attempt to be endearing, Sasuke pulled out a cell phone from his pocket, earning a confused look.

"What's that for?" he inquired curiously.

" –You are taking Deidara out to a pub tonight," Sasuke muttered, rolling his eyes, "And you are both going to pretend that Deidara met a really nice guy there and got his number. You will text him from this phone when Hidan is around, and –"

" –And Hidan will think that Deidara is seeing someone else!" Naruto exclaimed, finally catching on and swiping the phone from the raven, who looked at him in irritation, "You're all right sometimes, Sasuke, you know that?"

"…Just stop being loud…" he growled with a wince. Naruto pocketed the cell phone and practically skipped across the room back to his bench singing loudly that Sasuke had a heart.

Not too much later, Itachi entered the lab to find Naruto in surprisingly high spirits and Sasuke looking as unimpressed with it as usual. In all fairness to his little brother, Naruto was prancing around singing to S Club 7 rather poorly, though his dance moves were actually rather well executed whilst carrying thousand-dollar equipment.

"_Must_ you insist on singing?" Sasuke complained flatly, but Naruto just giggled –Itachi was surprised to hear a _giggle_ –and continued with his frolicking, "At least put down the spectrophotometer before you drop it!"

"What's got you in such a good mood, Naruto?" Itachi inquired curiously as he pulled on his lab coat with a yawn and a wince as Naruto completed butchered a high note, "…It is too early for this –where's Deidara with my coffee?"

"Neji's gone to get it," Naruto informed him, grooving along to the music, "And can't I be in a good mood?"

"I'd prefer if you weren't…." Sasuke muttered under his breath, but the blonde promptly ignored him, stuck his tongue out and began setting up for some turbidity assays. Itachi just sighed heavily, rubbing his eyes and heading over to the respiratory bench to start setting up for the day. Mornings were exhausting, and Naruto's energy just seemed to sap his even more.

Itachi knew it was going to be a long day when Neji arrived with the coffee and Naruto somehow managed to spill it all over the floor, resulting in Neji promptly slipping in it and crashing into his poor, tired boss. Itachi had managed to catch his new employee before he tumbled down into the coffee. By complete accident, Itachi had run his hands through Neji's thick, silky locks and had to physically stop himself from automatically stroking him like one would a pet. His hair was delicious, and smelt like coconut and was so, unbearably soft.

He also had to shut out his inner gay to prevent himself from asking what kind of conditioner the Hyuuga used.

Of course, he'd ordered Naruto to hurry up and clean up the mess, sighing to himself and wondering if a day could ever go by without Naruto making _some_ sort of mess.

Hidan actually turned up on time, and Deidara wasn't limping when he stalking in through the doors, so that was something, but the elder Uchiha somehow had the feeling that it was just going to be one of those strange, long days. He'd heard whispers that some samples from upstairs had been misplaced, and he just _knew_ that the supervisor up there was going to make sure _he_ took care of it. Lazy bastard, that Kakashi.

"Itachi, can you please bring the master key?" Naruto inquired with a sigh as he loped into the lab at around midday, "…The lock on the storage cupboard's jammed again and Neji got himself locked in." Itachi rolled his eyes and retrieved the key.

"We really need to get that sorted out," he muttered, "…Or maybe you should just all _stop_ managing to get locked inside a cupboard?" Pressing a hand to his forehead in disbelief over how such brilliant scientists could be so ridiculous, he headed off to the storage room to free Neji.

"Why are you looking so pleased with yourself, yeah?" Deidara inquired curiously of Naruto.

"Oh, no reason," Naruto replied innocently. Sasuke shot him a scathing glare and he chuckled, " –Hey Dei, let's go to the pub after work, yeah?"

"…Sure…" Deidara frowned suspiciously, sensing an ulterior motive.

"Hidan's not invited," his friend informed him with a wicked grin, flicking Deidara in the cheek teasingly. The other man glared at him crossly and looked away. Naruto checked the clock and sighed; he and Sasuke were due a lunch break. With great hesitation and wondering what kind of expression he should use, he wandered over to the raven and stood there awkwardly for a good few minutes before Sasuke deigned to acknowledge him. Onyx eyes slid away from the microscope to look up at him.

"Can I help you?" Sasuke inquired in his usual, condescending tone. Naruto bit his lip, fumbling for the right words and struggling to not reprimand him for being so rude. Hidan looked up, getting ready to spring should Naruto show any sign of reaching for any kind of chemical bottle.

"…Um…About yesterday…" Naruto mumbled, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly, "…Sorry for trying to set the emergency shower on you…Come have coffee with me so I can make it up to you?"

There was a very tense moment there as Sasuke just stared at him from his chair and Naruto was worried that he was going to back out; just to make him look stupid, but then the raven sighed heavily and got up from his chair, hanging his lab coat on a nearby hook. Without a word, he just started heading for the door after collecting his jacket. Naruto burst into a beaming grin and headed after him, only to run into Itachi and Neji as they were leaving.

" –Where are you going?" Itachi inquired with a small frown.

"Coffee," Sasuke answered shortly, "It's our lunch break."

And then, without another word, he and Naruto exited the lab and headed for the elevator. Itachi watched them leave with an incredibly confused expression.

"Someone tell me what just happened?" he inquired flatly.

"Naruto fucking apologised for the emergency shower and is taking Sasuke out for fucking coffee," Hidan replied, "I don't fucking get it either."

" –Is there an issue here?" Neji asked, turning to Itachi for explanation.

" –Sasuke and Naruto don't go out for coffee," Itachi replied in slight bewilderment, "Hell, they don't even like working at the same bench."

"Yeah, like this one fucking time," Hidan cackled, "Naruto thought it would be fucking hilarious to fuck around with Chlamydia trachomatis and he dropped it all over Sasuke –"

"…Naruto gave Sasuke chlamydia?" Neji confirmed flatly.

"Indirectly," Deidara defended with a laugh, "It was pretty damn funny, yeah."

"…They do tend to delight in giving each other bacterial infections…" Itachi sighed, facepalming dramatically, earning another inquisitive look from the Hyuuga. Damn; he hated the way those gorgeous eyes watched him. "…Sasuke got him back by giving him Strep throat and a yeast infection." Neji chuckled a little under his breath and shook his head incredulously.

"That seems…"

"Unprofessional, I know," Itachi admitted with a gracious smile, "But it sure keeps things interesting." He sighed heavily, "…But more interesting…why on earth did Sasuke consent to going for coffee with Naruto?"

* * *

"No, I said that I would buy you coffee…" Naruto complained; pushing Sasuke's hand aside as subtly as he could as the raven went to offer the waitress some cash. Sasuke glared at him and insistently placed the money in the waitress's hand, telling her to keep the change as she went to fetch their drinks, "Sasuke!"

" –I am not the woman in this fake relationship," he sniffed.

"Oh that is so old fashioned of you," the blonde snapped crossly, "What, I'm not allowed to shout you a measly coffee?"

"Quit before you cause a scene," Sasuke advised coolly, folding his hands together on the table and waiting for Naruto to simmer down huffily.

" –Wait, I'm not a woman!" he finally exclaimed, though it was so high pitched that it became a lot more silent. Sasuke smirked and chuckled to himself as the waitress hurried back with their coffees. Sasuke had even ordered for Naruto because he already knew that he wanted cinnamon and chocolate. Blue eyes glared at him crossly as the blonde took a sip of his drink.

" –So I take Deidara out to a pub and pretend to be some dude texting him?" Naruto inquired with a raised eyebrow as Sasuke took a delicate sip of his coffee, "What do we do about Itachi and Neji?"

"…Well, for starters; _don't_ lock Neji in a cupboard again…" Sasuke advised dryly and watched as Naruto grinned guiltily, "Yes, I am aware that that was your doing."

"Well…I'm just trying to get them to spend time together…" he grumbled in response.

" –You're going about that the wrong way," Sasuke smirked, rubbing his hands together a little, "I have an idea. Several, in fact."

"…You've secretly been waiting for some way to mess with Itachi, haven't you?" Naruto deadpanned with a sigh, "…Not even secretly…" Sasuke chuckled and shrugged. "…At least let me buy you lunch or something…" It was disturbing to see Sasuke looking actually a little gleeful. The raven immediately flagged down a waitress.

"What do you want?" he inquired of Naruto in his smooth voice. Naruto pouted.

" –No; Sasuke; I'm paying!" he exclaimed rather huffily, "I have my own money –"

" –And I'll have even more when Shisui pays up," Sasuke smirked, "…I'll have a salad with extra tomato and he'll have a miso ramen, thanks." He handed the waitress a tip and she raised an eyebrow at the two of them rather cheekily. He turned back and gave Naruto a superior look. The blonde folded his arms childishly.

"…You're a bastard, you know that?"

"…You're the one who asked me out, idiot."

"Shut up."

* * *

"That is a…surprisingly not terrible idea, yeah…" Deidara remarked as Naruto finished explaining the whole plan of making Hidan jealous that Deidara was getting attention from another man, "…Did you really think of that yourself?"

"Of course!" Naruto lied, " –Why do you always have to doubt my scheming abilities?"

"…They're usually not very good, yeah," Deidara deadpanned, taking a swig of his beer, "…So, I just pretend that I met a nice guy here and got his number…and you're going to text me, pretending to be him?"

"Pretty much…" Naruto shrugged with a grin, "I bet Hidan's going to be so jealous!"

"And if it backfires and he leaves me?"

"…Deidara, you're not _with_ him," Naruto reminded him, rolling his eyes, " –And it won't backfire. And in any case…" He gripped Deidara's cheek playfully, "You're just far too cute for him to be able to resist fucking…"

"I hate you, yeah," Deidara sniffed crossly, finishing his beer, "…So how was your coffee date with Sasuke?"

"…It wasn't a date," Naruto assured him defensively, "…We just had coffee…And are maybe going for drinks sometime…" Deidara's mouth fell open in astonishment, "…What? Is that so weird? We're _currently _having drinks!"

"…_We're_ friends, yeah," Deidara reminded him in shock, "You and Sasuke are _not_. You were tempted to give him gonorrhoea! And almost gave him chlamydia!" People around them turned and looked in disgust but Deidara ignored them.

"We've worked together; it's okay to go for a casual drink," Naruto rolled his eyes, "It's no big deal. I've been for drinks with Itachi before, too!"

"Yeah, but you actually like Itachi," Deidara deadpanned, "…Sasuke on the other hand?"

"He's not so bad," Naruto sniffed, but refused to elaborate further.

"…Fine; be like that, yeah," Deidara sniffed, "Buy me another round –I'm going to tell you what this mystery texting guy should be like…"

* * *

Itachi sighed heavily, blinking blearily as he finally finished up the day's paperwork. A whole bunch of tests from the floor above had gone missing and since Kakashi had been too lazy to inquire, Itachi had been landed the job. That man was so unprofessional…

Then again, so were the majority of the people he worked with. He pushed send on his phone, telling Sasuke that since he and Naruto both took hour and a half lunch breaks, they were going to lose that hour of pay –he knew it wouldn't bother Sasuke too much, but Naruto always kicked up a bit of a fuss, even though he knew the rules.

There was a knock at the door and Neji Hyuuga poked his head in.

" –Are you still here?" Itachi remarked curiously, beginning to pack his things up.

"Hinata had to work late, so I stayed around to give her a ride home," Neji shrugged.

" –Your cousin, correct?" Itachi inquired. The Hyuuga nodded shortly.

"Do you need any help?" he asked politely and Itachi gave him a small, thankful smile, shaking his head and grabbing his briefcase.

"No, I'm just locking up," the Uchiha replied, and Neji smiled at him –an actual smile; Itachi had only seen his stony-faced stare in the short time he'd been working there, but he decided that he rather enjoyed that smile. Wordlessly, he packed up his things, and the two of them headed towards the elevator, walking side-by-side in companionable silence. Itachi found himself longing to look across at Neji's strong profile, but restrained himself because he at least believed in professionalism…well, at least more than his co-workers.

And in any case, he couldn't allow this _interest_ to develop any further. He'd sworn for years that _work_ relationships didn't _work –_with the exception of Asuma and Kurenai, and that was only because they worked in completely different divisions of the lab; he worked in molecular diagnostics and she in the sleep lab. Now that he thought about it, he had to have a chat with Naruto about sneaking naps in there…

Firstly; no more staring at Neji. Or wanting to touch his hair again. Or thinking too deeply into the fact that they were now alone in the confined space of an elevator.

He sighed heavily. This was all Hidan's fault for putting stupid thoughts into his head.

While deep in thought, Itachi Uchiha –a reputed genius –seemed to not notice that a certain brunette was watching him from the corner of his pale eyes.

* * *

**Chapter Three complete. Sorry if the story's a bit slow going; and I know I've promised more ItaNeji action; but I'm working up to it; cross my heart! Let the sneakiness begin... in the next chapter. Leave me them reviews yo! :)**

xx K


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to all those who are keeping up! :D Chapter four, for your reading pleasure!**

* * *

It was the beginning of the new week and Hidan was fuming as he threw his phone across the lab rather aggressively, breaking several beakers in the process. Itachi sighed heavily from over by the incubator.

" –You're paying for it this time –" he called out, checking the clock and sighing in relief when he saw that it was nearly five –most of the lab would be clearing out, and he could finally have a bit of peace and quiet. Hidan had knocked over at least five beakers today and Naruto had spilled a large amount of ammonia and the place smelt _awful_ still, despite the fact that the blonde had cleaned for a good hour.

"What's up?" Naruto inquired from where he was busy examining some rather beautifully plated gastrointestinal organisms distastefully.

"My car's been fucking towed!" Hidan snarled angrily, and stalking over to Deidara, who was grinning at a text he'd just received, "What are you grinning about, blondie?"

"Nothing," Deidara remarked quickly, pocketing his phone with an innocent look, "Why'd they tow your car?"

"I don't fucking know!" he snapped irritably, " –They said someone called and complained about it being a safety hazard or some bullshit? FUCK! And I can't go and fucking pick it up until fucking tomorrow…" Suddenly struck by a terrible thought, he thrust both hands into his pockets and began sifting around in them for something.

"Fuck."

" –Keys?" Deidara inquired cheekily as Hidan immediately started cursing again; much to the obvious displeasure of Neji, and the Uchihas. Naruto raised an eyebrow. "…Hidan always keeps his house keys in his car so he doesn't leave them at work," Deidara explained with a barely suppressed chuckle.

" –Well, Hidan's not exactly known for his brilliant ideas," Sasuke remarked with a small smirk as Hidan glared at him crossly and groaned as he checked the clock.

"Fuck," Hidan grumbled, "…Itachi, do you think I could crash at yours tonight?"

" –I've got a late shift," Itachi replied with a shrug, knowing that there was no way Hidan would want to wait around for him; and he'd die before letting that man run free alone in his house. Hidan sighed.

" –Sasuke –"

"I'm going out," came the stony response.

"What? You _never_ go out," Hidan snorted crossly.

" –Well, I am," Sasuke sniffed, and that was the end of that matter. Hidan made another annoyed noise and then grudgingly headed over to where Deidara was sitting. He stood there for a moment, clearing his throat.

"…Dei, when do you get off?" he inquired, scratching the back of his head rather awkwardly.

"What?" Deidara asked aloofly, eyes wide as though he hadn't heard.

"…When…when do you finish work?" the elder man inquired, licking his lips.

"Five," came the simple answer.

"Same," Hidan commented.

"That's nice, yeah," Deidara remarked casually, not bothering to look up.

"…So…um…could I maybe…stay at yours tonight?" Hidan inquired awkwardly.

"Hmm…no."

"What the fuck, blondie?" he exclaimed crossly; he was _always_ wanting him to stay! And now that he was asking, the blonde was fucking saying no! Deidara ignored him, "Oh come on, _please_! The landlord said he'd kick me out if I broke another window! _Please_?" Deidara looked at Hidan for a moment with a cool gaze and then shrugged, beginning to pack up his things.

"Fine." Hidan raised an eyebrow at the blonde's strangely cool attitude, and was even more confused when he pulled out his phone and grinned at it.

"Who you texting?" the platinum haired man inquired curiously.

"No one," Deidara sniffed as he wiped down his bench with some bleach and finished packing things up, "…Are you coming, or what?" With a rather confused expression, Hidan headed over to his locker to grab his things and followed a strangely cold Deidara from the lab. Naruto chuckled to himself and Sasuke glared across the room at him.

" –Where are you going, Sasuke?" Itachi inquired curiously an hour later as Sasuke and Naruto were clocking out with relief; Naruto complaining that about still smelling like ammonia. Wordlessly, Sasuke handed him some of his cologne. Naruto was about to protest, but then realised that they were maintaining appearances and decided against snapping that he didn't want to smell like Sasuke.

"Out," Sasuke replied shortly as Naruto finished spraying himself a little.

"Where?" his brother inquired, his eyes narrowing suspiciously.

" –I'll meet you out front," Naruto chuckled, deciding it would be just a little bit amusing to leave Sasuke to deal with his brother. Sasuke shot him a glare, but couldn't say anything as the blonde practically skipped off down the hallway; the doors swinging shut behind him.

"Naruto and I are going for a drink," Sasuke informed his brother rather stiffly. Itachi physically had to stop his mouth from falling open; only just managing to maintain an air of indifference.

"…You and Naruto?" he repeated flatly, "Going for a drink?"

"That's what I said," his younger brother answered stiffly as he grabbed his jacket. Itachi had no response but to stare as Sasuke; the completely picture of cool, stalked casually from the lab, leaving he and Neji alone with the late shift.

Sasuke met Naruto at the front of the lab, where it was beginning to get dark.

"…Itachi's suspicious," he remarked to the blonde, who just laughed.

"So is Deidara," he admitted.

"Well, it isn't Deidara that we have to convince that we're dating," Sasuke grumbled, running a hand through raven locks with a sigh, "Come on, let's go; I need a drink."

" –You bloody better let me pay this time," Naruto growled, making to head to his car, " –Wait, where are you going?"

"You don't expect me to get into that shit thing you call a 'car'?" Sasuke replied snobbily, turning his nose up at Naruto's slightly beat up Honda. The blonde scowled rather crossly as Sasuke unlocked his own car; a stylish Mustang, and gestured for him to join.

"You're a snob," Naruto muttered crossly, getting into the passenger seat and immediately worrying that he was going to get dirt on the pristine seat covers. Sasuke just gave him a scathing glare, "…And what was that plan you had for Itachi and Neji?"

"…I'll tell you later," Sasuke smirked to himself, "…I'm sure Kakashi has everything under control. He enjoys inconveniencing Itachi almost as much as I do."

" –You know you're a right piece of work sometimes?" Naruto chuckled good-naturedly. Sasuke just smirked.

* * *

Itachi was so relieved that the day was almost over. He'd had to work too many late nights these days and it was making him far too tired in the mornings –even with his espressos, bought to him by the lovely Neji Hyuuga, who appeared to have replaced Deidara as so-named 'coffee bitch'.

The clock read nine o'clock. He sighed heavily and started packing up his papers. Neji was yawning over in the lab and finishing the emergency tests that had just come in. For some reason they'd been delayed and had to be done urgently; so Neji had been the one that had to stay behind.

" –Hey, Neji; you can head off now," Itachi remarked from his door, looking quite bleary-eyed, "Sorry that you have to work so many late nights so early into your time here."

"I don't mind," Neji assured him, "…I did move from the Suna branch to get more hours, so I suppose I can't complain." He sighed heavily, getting up from his chair and heading over to email the results of the tests back to the source that had requested them, "…False alarm; nothing too bad found –I'm done now, anyway." He had just finished sending his email and was walking away from the computer, when suddenly, all the lights flickered off completely.

"…You're kidding me," Itachi sighed heavily.

" –What's going on?" Neji inquired curiously as some of the emergency lights along the sides of the walls started lighting up.

"…I'd like to know that too…" Itachi remarked flatly, taking out his phone and instantly calling Kakashi as he headed out of the lab. Neji followed him with a small frown. The hallways had gone dark. "Kakashi –what's going on? What happened to the power?"

"…Power surge?" Kakashi Hatake offered from the other end of the line, "Everything's gone up here too; elevators are out of order and the automated doors won't open. We're locked in. Sleepover!"

"Are you kidding me?" Itachi muttered, "How soon can everything get back online?"

"…Morning, I suppose," Kakashi replied in a lazy voice, "Maybe earlier. How many left in your lab?"

"Just Neji and I," the raven responded, "You?"

"Hinata and I are still here," the other man replied, "Kurenai and Asuma were both working late tonight so they're probably coming down soon. We've got Bunsen burners!"

"…Kakashi, if you use lab equipment for roasting marshmallows again –" Itachi sighed heavily, not even trying to kid himself, "We'll come up soon –I assume the doors to the stairs work just fine?"

"Yeah; just not the one to the lobby or the front doors," Kakashi admitted, "Shikamaru and Temari are stranded down in the lobby at the moment."

" –They'll kill each other before morning," Itachi groaned.

"…Or something…" Kakashi chuckled, and he hung up, leaving Itachi feeling hungry and displeased at this turn of events.

" –We're headed upstairs," he informed Neji dryly, leading him towards the stairs and beginning to ascend to the biochemistry department.

"What happened?"

"…Apparently some sort of power surge?" Itachi shrugged, "Sometimes it happens…Always at ridiculous times; and Kakashi always has marshmallows on hand." Neji chuckled a little at that; a soft rumble –and Itachi decided that he quite liked it, "What's so funny?"

" –This place is just so different from Suna," he admitted as they arrived at the biochemistry department to see that Kakashi had already rigged up the gas and was cooking marshmallows over it. Neji's sweet cousin, Hinata, was shyly holding one on a skewer and reaching for a chocolate biscuit.

"Sasuke would have a _fit_ if he saw this," Itachi laughed with a grin, "…He _hates_ it when people eat in the labs."

" –Well, Sasuke's never around for marshmallow time," Kakashi chuckled, beckoning them over, "We have food in the freezer; above the enzymes. Bring over the stir fry mix." Neji raised an eyebrow and watched in slight confusion and a bit of amusement as Itachi headed over to the freezer and pulled out a bag of beef stir fry mix –pre-made, with vegetables.

"…This place certainly is different…" Neji remarked as Hinata waved him over to start making marshmallows, "Hinata…what are you doing?"

"Try it," she urged him in her sweet voice, holding out some marshmallows to him as Itachi started setting up several small frying pans on tripods over a few Bunsen burners.

"Really, how often does this happen?" Neji inquired curiously, pulling his hair back off his face so that it didn't catch fire.

"Enough for us to have fantastic, ready-made meals," Kakashi laughed good-naturedly, "Kurenai makes a good stir fry mix and Itachi has a fantastic sauce recipe."

"Oh, really?" Neji inquired with a raised eyebrow.

By the time Asuma and Kurenai arrived, there was the delicious smell of stir-fry filling the lab.

"Neji, help Itachi with the food, would you?" Kakashi remarked casually, as Hinata delicately finished her seventh marshmallow. As ordered, Neji appeared at Itachi's elbow, looking rather intrigued. Itachi focused incredibly hard on the beef in front of him, and _not_ on the fact that Neji was standing close to him.

"Pass me that pepper, would you?" he inquired, having to turn his head to address the Hyuuga and discovering that Neji's face was right there; gleaming pale eyes watching him intently. His mouth ran dry and their gazes locked for seconds too long before Neji wordlessly reached out to grab the pepper –not even breaking the eye contact.

As the pepper exchanged hands, Itachi felt the brush of warm fingers against his and let the contact linger just a fraction longer than necessary before he turned his eyes away and set back to work at the stir fry.

Neji took the seat beside Itachi and swallowed nervously. He'd gotten so caught up in those deep, black pools of the Uchiha's eyes that he'd been loath to look away. And then when their fingers had touched…he could've sworn he felt a spark of electricity jump between them. Itachi shuffled a little in his chair and their thighs brushed –neither one moving away. He swallowed again, willing his breath not to hitch.

Damn that Naruto for making him start thinking about his _boss_ in that kind of way! Of course, Itachi Uchiha was a deadly attractive man, but that had just been a passing thought. When Naruto had actually confronted him about it and forced an admittance from him, that had been when Neji had started noticing things about his boss.

Things like his calm, simple smile and the way his eyes lit up with pride when he looked at his little brother; or how he always seemed so impeccably dressed and well-presented; and how he carried himself with such unusual grace. In the short amount of time that he'd been working there, he'd found his mind wandering a little –especially since he'd seen Itachi shirtless after that ridiculous incident with the emergency shower.

Itachi had the body of a _god_.

Neji didn't know how the man found time to work out since he always seemed to be at work, but he was toned and lithe and absolutely gorgeous underneath those dress shirts and well-fitting pants.

"Neji?" he was suddenly aware that Itachi was talking to him and holding out a fork. He blinked several times; fighting to keep his cool, "Try it?" Neji nodded wordlessly leaning forwards a little and placing a hand forwards to balance himself better.

"Blow; it's hot," Itachi warned in a low tone, and Neji had to completely fight down a blush as he accidentally heard those words said in a far more erotic tone. It was then that he realised that one of his hands was pressed against Itachi's upper thigh for balance. Since his mouth was already open and he was leaning forwards, he was committed, so he accepted the fork willingly, and let out a short, hot breath as he felt Itachi's free hand brush against his knee.

He almost moaned.

Also; Itachi was a fantastic cook.

"It's good," he remarked, finally withdrawing his hand and moving a suitable distance away so that they were no longer touching. Both swallowed a little and averted their gaze. Neji was starting to feel a little hot and cursed himself for being so careless. Meanwhile, Itachi was thinking much the same thing –and how much he had enjoyed Neji's hand on his thigh.

Dinner managed to pass smoothly; nothing being set on fire like there had been the last time the power had gone out. Itachi had managed to slip up once or twice more, and accidentally fed a marshmallow to Neji –the brunette accidentally letting his tongue swipe against the Uchiha's finger. When they eventually did some dishes and went to find a place to sleep, Itachi cursed himself time and time again for letting his touches linger on the Hyuuga for longer than strictly necessary.

What neither of them noticed was that Kakashi was looking absolutely gleeful.

It was worse for Neji when they discovered that Kakashi had offered them up the two beds in the sleeping lab –Kakashi had a hammock built into the biochemistry staff room, which was for Hinata, and he was sleeping on the couch. Asuma and Kurenai had a fold-out couch down in the molecular diagnostics department.

Itachi had his shirt off.

Neji's mouth ran completely dry and it took all the effort he could muster to not lick his lips. Instead of staring, he followed suit, and pulled his shirt off as Itachi –_his boss_, he reminded himself –clambered into one of the single beds and unbound his hair.

_Oh please, no_, Neji pleaded to Itachi, seeing the man shaking his hair out loosely and looking incredibly sexy whilst doing so. He hurriedly got into bed, untying his own long hair at the same time, and rolled over; clamping his eyes shut tightly so he wouldn't be tempted to look.

"Neji?" Itachi remarked.

"Yes?" screw not being tempted. He rolled over a little and saw Itachi propped up on his elbow; _shirtless_ and _sexy_, looking at him expectantly. In Neji's mind, Itachi's next remark was going to be something like, "Kiss me" –or something more…

"…Get the light?"

Neji managed to hide his disappointment well, he thought, as he reached up and turned off the low, emergency light. Of course; Itachi didn't _do _things with co-workers.

He didn't see the way the Uchiha's eyes gleamed as the light went off. Itachi could only compare what he felt when Neji hurried into bed to disappointment. He'd decided that he _had_ to see what the Hyuuga was hiding under those crisp shirts…and it had been so worth it.

The man was gorgeous.

And so, the light flickered off, and the two of them lay there in a quiet, slightly awkward silence, filled with a strange atmosphere that both felt, but couldn't voice and couldn't identify.

What neither of them realised was that it was mutual, unacknowledged sexual tension.

* * *

Hidan was lying in Deidara's bed looking up at the ceiling while the blonde huddled on the other side of the bed from him. He looked across at the small figure in confusion; unable to sleep. It had been so unlike him to be so distant and refuse sex –and insist on him sleeping on the complete opposite side of the bed. Usually the blonde was practically begging for a snuggle, but tonight, there had been none of it.

He couldn't help but feel a little hurt. And even when they'd been hanging out –and Deidara made dinner –blondie had been texting on his phone…and wouldn't say who it was! Hidan was very confused. He sighed heavily, reaching out and running a hand through Deidara's soft hair; suddenly feeling the overwhelming desire to hold the younger man in his arms. There had been times when he'd felt like that, but that had immediately triggered his reflex to get up and leave. He didn't do snuggling.

But he didn't like the cold shoulder either. Determined that Deidara would wake up in his arms and be fucking _grateful_ for it, Hidan moved over to the blonde's side of the bed and wrapped an arm around the younger man's waist, pulling him back against his strong chest and kissing his tanned skin gently. Deidara wriggled for a moment to automatically get comfortable and Hidan grinned, absent-mindedly stroking that tanned stomach. Comfortable with the small body pressed up against him intimately for the first time ever, he fell asleep in minutes.

Unbeknownst to him, Deidara was very much awake and currently grinning to himself as he heard Hidan's soft snoring. He knew that if he had offered, Hidan wouldn't have stayed, and if he'd asked to cuddle, Hidan would never have agreed. But feigning disinterest…that worked a treat; especially since the older man was seeming a bit put out at being ignored. He'd have to thank Naruto for getting Hidan's car towed.

To be fair, he'd tricked Hidan into staying the night –_without_ sex, as well –but it was definitely a start.

* * *

**Sneaky Sasuke; getting Kakashi involved... who doesn't like messing with Itachi? **

**I'll keep on working if you guys keep reading! Much love  
xx K**


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome to chapter five. Things are moving along! Enjoy my dears!**

* * *

Itachi looked up hopefully as the door to the lab opened; he'd sent Neji to get coffee and he was bloody well taking his time about it this morning. His spirits rose as he spied Sasuke walking in carrying two coffees, but as quickly as they rose, they fell again and was replaced by suspicion as Sasuke wandered over to Naruto and handed the coffee to him.

The elder Uchiha's mouth promptly fell open and he accidentally knocked his hip against one of the benches in shock. He swore and clutched at his hip in pain; cursing the inanimate object. Naruto and Sasuke just looked over at him with raised eyebrows; as if he was overreacting in some way. Both of them took a sip of their coffees, and Sasuke gave Naruto a small smile as he headed over to put his things in his locker.

"What is wrong with this picture?" Itachi muttered to Deidara crossly as he rubbed at his sore hip. Deidara tore his eyes away from his phone for a moment and looked over his shoulder.

"…Sasuke brought Naruto coffee, yeah?" he remarked flatly.

" –Sasuke doesn't do that," Itachi snapped, "Sasuke doesn't _do_ bringing people coffee."

" –Well, he does now," Deidara shrugged, "He's been doing it for like a week, yeah." Itachi sighed, rubbing his head; unable to quite understand, "Maybe it has something to do with how they went for drinks like two weeks ago?"

"…This is…" Itachi had no words to describe it, "…I need my coffee…And Deidara, would you _please_ put your phone away! It's unprofessional. Who are you even texting these days?"

"Yeah; I'd fucking like to know that too," Hidan growled huffily; rather annoyed that the blonde had been holding out on him for the last three bloody weeks! He always had some stupid excuse for why Hidan couldn't come over.

"Just this guy," Deidara shrugged innocently, pocketing his phone. Hidan raised a disbelieving eyebrow.

"What guy?" he inquired flatly.

" –I met him when I went to the pub with Naruto," the blonde replied, carrying on with his work, "Nice guy; bought me some drinks –"

"Did you fuck him?" Hidan snapped.

" –No, I didn't," Deidara growled simply, "Because unlike some people, he doesn't want me just for sex." And on that note, he got up and headed over to the incubators and left Hidan standing there with his mouth open.

"…I like this new Deidara," Itachi commented with a chuckle, "He's sassy. Oh _finally_, there you are Neji –you have no idea how much I need that coffee…"

He practically dragged the Hyuuga into his office, and Neji stood there looking rather surprised.

" –Sasuke brought Naruto coffee," Itachi remarked flatly as soon as the door had closed.

"…I take it I am meant to be surprised by this," Neji commented in an equally flat tone.

"Of course!" the Uchiha exclaimed, "They are _up_ to something –something is _wrong_ here. And I want you to find out what it is!"

"…You want me to spy on your brother?" Neji inquired blankly.

"_Spy_ _on_ is such a harsh phrase," Itachi remarked, "…But yes. Those two are up to something –" Neji could only sigh and place Itachi's cup down on the desk and head out into the lab again; shaking his head incredulously. He had _definitely_ not signed up for this. But who was he to be complaining, really? If the sexy boss tells you to do something; you might as well do it. Neji flushed inwardly at a potential implication of that thought and immediately tried to stuff away any sexual thought revolving around Itachi Uchiha.

In all honesty, he could see why Itachi was confused. His first impression of Sasuke and Naruto's relationship hadn't been all that great, but that had appeared to change a few days later…He sighed heavily –his co-workers all had terrible stories of pranks the two had played on each other, and judging from those, Sasuke bringing Naruto coffee was a highly out-of-character action.

Everyone was noticing something strange going on with Sasuke and Naruto. Sometimes they went for lunch together; sometimes took their dinner break together and returned with takeaways –Sasuke usually bought Naruto's morning coffee, and sometimes they would even be seen laughing together at work.

_Sasuke. _Laughing. With Naruto.

No one understood it in the slightest.

And as for poor Hidan, he was just getting the cold shoulder from Deidara. He was always texting that _guy; _the blonde refused to give a name; and now he had no time for Hidan. Any time Hidan tried to try _anything_, he would just get pushed away by an uninterested hand, and it was starting to get on his nerves. Deidara never used to be able to resist folding and having sex at work –but these days he wouldn't so much as kiss back!

It was bothering Hidan more than he thought it would've.

It was a few days later that Neji was wandering back from getting Itachi's morning coffee that he noticed Sasuke and Naruto lingered around the corner from the elevator –_were they holding hands_?

"Naruto…" Sasuke muttered, blushing, and Neji immediately darted back around the corner to conceal himself; spying out carefully. He watched Naruto look down at their joined hands guiltily.

"You can't just do that –"

"…I wanted to…" Naruto muttered –just loud enough for Neji to hear, "I'm sick of hiding this…"

"We have to," Sasuke reminded him in his smooth voice, "…Itachi would never approve –he doesn't believe in relationships between co-workers, remember?"

"Yeah…but you're his brother; you think he'd make an exception?" Naruto inquired hopefully. Sasuke shrugged.

"I don't know," he admitted with a sigh, running his hands through his raven locks, and unclasping Naruto's hand, "But you can't just drag me out of the lab like that –Neji's going to back any minute with Itachi's coffee…"

"…Deidara suspects, I think…" Naruto murmured.

" –Well he can suspect all he likes…" Sasuke snorted.

"Why can't I even tell my best friend that we're dating?" the blonde complained, gently lacing his fingers through Sasuke's and taking a step closer.

"You know," Sasuke murmured, "We can tell them sometime –I just have to find the right way to bring it up with Itachi. I'm buying lunch today." And on that note, Sasuke pulled his hand away from Naruto's and the two of them began heading back down the hallway to the lab. Neji's mouth dropped open in shock and he stood there in the hallway in disbelief.

Itachi was _not_ going to believe this.

"You think he heard?" Naruto whispered with a chuckle once they were out of earshot of the Hyuuga, who hadn't quite been fast enough at hiding.

"Of course," Sasuke sniffed, "…And if you ever try to hold my hand again, I'll break your arm." Naruto just laughed.

" –It's _my_ turn to buy lunch," he snapped suddenly, "Sasuke, you never let me pay!"

* * *

Itachi clutched at his coffee and swore as he nearly upended it all over his laptop. He stared up at Neji, his mouth gaping and his mind still unsure how to process this information. Neji nodded again as the Uchiha proceeded to wipe up the small amount of liquid that he'd managed to spill on his desk.

"You're sure –"

"Very," Neji assured him flatly, "They were holding hands in the corridor and talking about how they had to hide it from you." Itachi rubbed his forehead in confusion.

"I do _not_ understand," he sighed heavily, "Sasuke thinks I wouldn't support his relationship? Dear god –" He looked out through the window of his office and saw Naruto throwing a glance over his shoulder at Sasuke, "…They are so damn cute together. I can't believe Sasuke thinks my own beliefs would affect my opinion on him…" He sighed again, "Thanks Neji."

"No problem," Neji remarked, unsure of how to accept that thanks –Itachi seemed to be surprised and a little hurt at what he'd overheard, "…By the way; Naruto and Sasuke are going to a quiz tonight and I've been invited along –I was wondering if they'd mentioned it to you as well?"

"They have," Itachi replied with a sigh, "I suppose it would be a nice break since Deidara and Hidan have the late night…I'm not usually into pub quizzes."

"They're fun," Neji chuckled, "And maybe tonight would be a good time to inform your brother that you are okay about him and Naruto dating –assuming that you are okay about it?"

" –Of course I am," Itachi assured him, "I just don't think that it will work out, since they work so closely together…Just look at Deidara and Hidan –"

"Forgive me for pointing out that that is a _terrible_ example," Neji commented flatly. Itachi had to chuckle to himself in agreement, "So you'll come to the quiz?"

"I suppose I'll have to," his boss admitted, "…Dating or not, Sasuke and Naruto have always been competitive…and I wouldn't leave anyone to be stranded in the middle of that, alone." Neji graced him with one of his infrequent smiles and left the room, leaving Itachi to muse over how handsome the Hyuuga looked when he smiled –and then berate himself for letting the thought cross his mind.

* * *

It was seven pm, later that day, and Sasuke couldn't believe he'd let Naruto rope him into this. The blonde was looking positively gleeful at being in the pub; chugging down a beer and eyes glinting in excitement. Sasuke rolled his eyes and shifted agitatedly in his seat, the result being his upper thigh brushing against Naruto's.

"I can't believe you called us 'The Ninjas'," Neji remarked flatly, sighing and sipping his beer elegantly.

"I didn't see anyone else coming up with anything good," Naruto defended, "At least we were all in agreement on doubling up on the entertainment round and the general knowledge round." The other three didn't have time to comment again as the MC called for silence as the quiz began.

Itachi couldn't believe he hadn't really considered Sasuke and Naruto being in a relationship before. Now that he was watching them outside of work hours, it was obvious. Naruto would give Sasuke these beaming smiles, and Sasuke would give a small twitch of his lips in return –a smile that was carried only in his eyes. The two would hunch together when deep in thought, and though they would argue often over the correct answer; he could hear that neither really meant it.

Another thing he learnt at that quiz was that Neji was incredibly intelligent –with a flair for literature and history.

"What is the name of the poem that begins with the line; 'Those lips that Love's own hands did make, breathed forth the sounds that said 'I hate'?"

"Sonnet one-forty-five, by Shakespeare," Neji had instantly known. He'd been an encyclopaedia of dates and names and interesting facts from the last thousand years (before that, he grew a little rusty), and since to his and Itachi's skills, their team actually ended up in the lead. Naruto of course took full credit for an almost perfect score in the entertainment round. Itachi, however, made sure to give praise where praise was due. He did like a man with a brain, after all -and it became a kind of friendly competition between he and Neji to see who could come up with the answer first.

"Okay, we're going to have just a short break before the final, general knowledge round!" the MC announced into the microphone, cueing the participants to head over to grab some more drinks before the last round.

"We're tied for first," Sasuke remarked flatly, glancing up at the leader board. Naruto scowled crossly, and noted that the other team had also chosen this final round as their second double-up round, "…And that other team is struggling. Do you want something?"

"It's _my_ turn to pay!" Naruto exclaimed, scowling, and immediately got up from his seat and stalked to the bar; determined to actually buy something for Sasuke since the bastard had flat out refused to have anything paid for in the past weeks that they'd been 'dating'. Also, he felt that it did him a bit of good to get away from Sasuke sometimes –even briefly; over the past few weeks, he'd started feeling…_strange_.

Like when he had held Sasuke's hand earlier that day; he could've sworn that his hands had tingled and his skin had grown hot, and he'd almost blushed like some kind of schoolgirl. It was nice to have someone who bought him lunch or someone to share takeaway dinner with –and if he admitted it to himself, Sasuke wasn't terrible company. More often they'd gotten talking, and he'd actually enjoyed the bit of friendly banter that had been tossed around.

"Sasuke…" Itachi remarked, swallowing nervously. His brother's dark eyes turned to survey him with a raised eyebrow, "I know. About you and Naruto."

"…I don't know what you're talking about," Sasuke immediately replied, taking a guilty-looking swig from his nearly-empty glass.

" –Neji overheard the two of you," Itachi sighed.

"…Could you please keep me out of this?" Neji remarked in a surprisingly playful tone. He seemed shocked to hear himself speak in such a tone.

"…Oh," Sasuke frowned.

" –Sasuke, I can't believe you'd think I wouldn't support your relationship," Itachi sighed, "I mean, I've never thought that work relationships could work, but there's always hope for the two of you I suppose. You _are_ bloody adorable –and mother and father will be delighted. You _are_ going to tell them, right?"

" –Tell who, what?" Naruto inquired curiously, returning with beers for he and Sasuke.

"…About us," Sasuke informed him flatly. Naruto's mouth dropped open, "…Yes; Itachi found out." Naruto put down the drinks he was holding and suddenly made an aggrieved noise when he noted that in the short amount of time he had been gone, some bastard had taken his chair! "He's okay with it –"

"Who the _fuck_ took my chair?" he exclaimed crossly, folding his arms. Itachi and Neji both laughed at the blonde's furious expression. Sasuke, whilst completely avoiding eye contact, simply hooked an arm around Naruto's waist, and dragged him so that the blonde toppled into his lap. Naruto's eyes widened in astonishment, but Sasuke just took a drink as though this was the most normal position in the world. Itachi and Neji exchanged glances.

The last round grew intense. Naruto was trading angry glares with the members of their rival team as they struggled through the questions.

"Quit wriggling," Sasuke remarked flatly as Naruto squirmed in his lap agitatedly as he wracked his brain for the names of several Roman Emperors. Naruto, frustrated that he couldn't think of more than three when they needed five, just wriggled even more, and an annoyed Sasuke firmly grabbed at his thigh to still him.

Naruto immediately froze when he felt Sasuke's hand gripping his upper thigh and turned to find the raven glaring at him dangerously. The blonde gave him a beaming grin and turned back to their quiz sheet, where he discovered that Neji had added the last two required names. Since he was comfortable, Sasuke didn't bother removing his hand. At least it stopped Naruto's ridiculous wriggling.

It was the final question. The four of them were confident on every other answer –since Neji was a fountain of knowledge –but from the sounds of it, the other team was feeling just as good about their chances.

"Name the seven ancient wonders of the world." Naruto's eyes lit up in excitement; having been waiting for this to come up in a quiz for years.

"Lighthouse of Alexandria," he growled, thinking carefully and getting more comfortable on Sasuke's lap, "…Hanging Gardens of Babylon; Colossus of Rhodes; Pyramids of Giza; Statue of Zeus at Olympia; Temple of Artemis at Ephesus…" he ranted off.

"That's six…" Itachi remarked, frowning, "Neji?"

"Classical," Neji shrugged, "Not my forte, sorry."

" –But you know everything, Neji," Itachi exclaimed in mock surprise.

"Oh, you flatter me," Neji replied teasingly. Sasuke and Naruto exchanged incredulous glances.

"…Are they drunk?" Sasuke asked quietly.

" –Is Itachi _flirting_?" Naruto hissed in confusion. They stared across the table and watched Itachi and Neji began exchanging friendly banter, Itachi even laughing. The MC calling out for two minutes remaining snapped them all back to reality.

"What's the last one?" Naruto complained in frustration, clutching at his face, "Was it a library? Library at Alexandria? Library at Ephesus?"

"Maybe…that sounds…" Itachi frowned, "Alexandria? Or is that just the Lighthouse?" The four of them bent forwards in exasperation.

"Oh my god…we need this question to win…" Naruto exclaimed, staring over at their rival team and discovering that they also seemed to be in a similar pickle. Suddenly, Sasuke leaned forwards and took the pen, scrawling something down and immediately handing it over to the person collecting up all the sheets. Naruto looked at him; stunned.

"Sasuke, what did you write?" he queried crossly. Sasuke just smirked at him and refused to answer, "…Sasuke; if we have lost because of you –"

"Calm down," Itachi sighed with a chuckle, "It can't be helped. Can I buy you a drink, Neji?"

"Cider," Neji replied smoothly, and couldn't help but shiver a little as he felt Itachi's hand trail lightly across his back. Sasuke and Naruto didn't miss this, and exchanged looks again; Naruto turning away huffily when he remembered that Sasuke had just handed their answers in without consulting the rest of them.

It was a tense last few minutes. Naruto began wriggling again impatiently, and Sasuke had to physically grab both of his hips to prevent him from pressing just a little too closely against his crotch.

"The final scores are in!" the MC announced, "It has been a _very_ close competition, folks, right down to the very last question! Third place goes to…" Naruto appeared to be holding his breath.

" –And first place, with the only perfect score for the final round, goes to _The Ninjas_!" the MC roared, and Naruto immediately leapt up with a slightly drunken exclamation of joy as Sasuke smirked, leaning back in his chair smugly.

"Mausoleum at Halicarnassus," he shrugged, and Naruto's eyes widened.

"Oh my god, you are fantastic!" he exclaimed in delight, launching himself forwards and finding himself grabbing Sasuke's face and planting a firm kiss against his mouth.

As soon as their lips connected, their eyes widened and Sasuke's hands lifted to clutch at the tanned hands placed on his cheeks. Without even thinking, Naruto moved his lips against the raven's and was shocked to feel Sasuke's soft lips mimic the movement before hurriedly pulling back; embarrassed and flushing slightly. Their eyes remained locked for a long moment and then Naruto swallowed, licking his lips and silently taking a seat upon Sasuke's lap again.

Sasuke avoided looking at the surprised, smug look that his brother was wearing as he awkwardly placed his hand against Naruto's hip again, feeling a blush cross his cheeks.

"That was unexpected," Neji remarked conversationally.

"Indeed," Itachi admitted with a low chuckle, as Sasuke looked away, obviously embarrassed. Naruto was looking sheepish and his face was crimson, "…More drinks?"

"Definitely."

Naruto meanwhile, was trying to force down the blush that he knew he was wearing. He didn't know what had suddenly come over him –he'd just been so happy that Sasuke had gotten that question right and made them win, and just…acted without thinking. And now his lips were tingling and he was feeling far too warm, and he was all too aware that he was sitting in Sasuke's lap while the raven was wearing incredibly tight pants.

He couldn't resist the urge to fidget again, and felt a hand tighten on his hip to stop him. His breath hitched a little and the blush grew as he felt Sasuke's warm breath brush against his neck. He turned his head slightly, and found himself staring at what he discovered was a rather handsome profile. His eyes flicked down to the raven's lips and remembered that for a brief moment...Sasuke had kissed him back. As if feeling eyes on him, Sasuke's deep eyes slid across to him and he smirked a smile that suddenly had Naruto's heart beating just a little too fast. He averted his eyes again, swallowing nervously.

...What the actual fuck?

* * *

Hidan, meanwhile was very frustrated with Deidara. The blonde had barely said two sentences to him all night –he'd been fucking texting! And now, he wasn't in the room and his cell phone was unattended.

With a frustrated growl, Hidan stalked over and immediately scrolled through to Deidara's received messages.

There was a stream of texts from a guy called "Eren", and as Hidan read, he felt something strange flooding through his system.

All the texts were so _nice_. They were just normal conversations; talking about hobbies, interests, movies –planning activities and a bit of Deidara commenting about how great 'Eren' was….This guy seemed very keen on Deidara; proposing that they meet up and get to know each other –asking if he got the flowers; texting him to say goodnight or to wish him a good day at work. Hidan's jaw set angrily.

Who was this guy to sweet talk _his_ Deidara? Sure, he'd never really inquired too much -Deidara had just seemed to tell him things...and so maybe he'd never complimented him on much...He made a frustrated noise, remembering the cute smiles that blondie would often give his phone -cute smiles that were never directed at _him_.

'Eren' was complementing blondie; saying that he deserved to be treated well –deserved to be with someone that appreciated him…the nerve of this guy made Hidan's skin crawl with something that he hated.

Jealousy; it was jealousy –the thought that it was a man other than _him_ on Deidara's mind. He hadn't thought that blondie would ever go out and look for someone else! He'd just seen so set on Hidan, and now that Hidan knew for sure that there was someone else in the picture…well…

To put it lightly, he hated it.

Deidara was _his_. The only thing that reassured him was that the blonde hadn't slept with this 'Eren' guy yet. Scowling angrily, Hidan tossed the phone back onto the desk with distaste and jealousy brewing in his stomach. For two years; two fucking years, Deidara had been dead set on him –and now he'd decided that it was time to move on? No; he was having _none_ of that!

There was only one man Deidara should be involved with; and his name was fucking _Hidan_.

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter moved quite fast; decided that the story needed to get its ass moving! Ooh, Hidan is getting a wee bit jealous! Where's he going to go from this?  
And yes, Naruto; what's suddenly come over you? ;) **

**Review, my loves  
xx K**


	6. Chapter 6

**We're on the home stretch! Only a few more chapters to go! Thanks for keeping up!**

* * *

****Sasuke found himself staring at his reflection agitatedly. He ran a hand through his raven locks and adjusted his collar for about the thousandth time. For not the first time that night, his fingers brushed his lips and he glared back at his smug reflection.

It had been a week since his and Naruto's 'first kiss' and for some reason, Sasuke hadn't been able to get it off his mind. Whenever that annoying blonde would look at him with that glowing blue eyes, he couldn't help but let his own onyx eyes drift to Naruto's lips and remember how they felt against his. And every time he let his mind wander back to that moment, he cursed himself for remembering _fondly_ and cursed himself for having kissed back.

It had been an automatic reaction, he was trying to tell himself. He hadn't really _wanted_ to kiss Naruto; it was just a reflex, right? Someone kisses you, you try and say something, right? And it just so happened that he'd forgotten to detach his lips from Naruto's before attempting to speak…

Who was he kidding? He'd kissed Naruto back, and though he was loath to admit it; he'd liked it; just like he'd actually kind of liked having Naruto in his lap. Why he'd given the blonde a seat there he didn't really know; he'd just had the automatic thought of 'that's what a good boyfriend would do'.

"He's not my boyfriend," Sasuke grumbled out loud, to jolt himself back to reality. Finally deciding that he looked presentable –and wondering _why_ he cared so much about looking so good, he grabbed his keys to head off to the restaurant.

Itachi was tapping the table self-consciously. Kakashi had insisted that they have a small, friendly work do, and of course had dumped all the planning on Itachi. Now he was repaying this by turning up late and leaving the Uchiha trapped at the circular table, right next to Neji Hyuuga.

He was struggling to look anywhere but the brunette and be subtle about it. Neji was looking incredibly handsome tonight in white; casual but classy, and his hair had a beautiful sheen that just made Itachi want to grab the man and run his hands down his back, all the way to his –

" –Itachi?" Neji inquired in his haughty voice that secretly Itachi loved to hear. The raven looked up, finally meeting pale eyes. It felt like a spark jumped between them as their eyes met, and the Uchiha swallowed, "…Are you feeling okay? You look agitated."

"…I just wish Kakashi would be on time for once," Itachi replied, mentally high-fiving himself for thinking up such a fabulous cover. Neji seemed to accept this and smiled over at the door, recognising Kurenai and Asuma arriving with a bottle of wine each. The couple wandered over, and Asuma chortled when he saw Shikamaru enter; being berated by Temari.

"Seems that the time in lock down in the lobby did nothing to calm her down," Asuma laughed as Shikamaru just sighed heavily, taking her arm and escorting her over to the table. Temari looked huffily at him, but when he kissed on her the cheek to soothe her, she immediately blushed and appeared to not be able to be angry at him anymore.

" –Is Hinata coming tonight?" Temari addressed Neji as they took a seat on the opposite side of the table.

"She had business with her father," Neji apologised, "But she sends her regards." Naruto arrived next with Hidan, followed by a few of the other workers –Kakashi included, though he had some ridiculous excuse about why he was late; an excuse that Itachi didn't buy for a second. Naruto took the seat beside Neji and smirked to himself when he saw the brunette engage in conversation with their boss. At the very least, the two were interested in each other; and therefore, things were going well.

"There's that useless, beloved brother of mine," Itachi suddenly commented casually, and Naruto looked over his shoulder, only to have his mouth drop open a little.

Sasuke Uchiha was by no means an unattractive man; in fact, even straight men could admit that he was hot. But now, in his black dress shirt, with the top three buttons undone, and form-fitting dress pants…Naruto's mouth ran dry.

"Quit staring," Sasuke murmured with a chuckle, greeting Naruto with a customary kiss on the forehead and taking the seat to his left, "You look nice."

"…So do you…" Naruto replied, resisting the urge to lick his lips a little, and instead engrossing himself in the wine list. Deidara was sitting across the table, with Hidan on his left, and though he was engaging in conversation with his somewhat ex-lover, he wasn't looking too happy about it.

"…So, Dei; what've you been up to?" Hidan asked with a smile, hoping to strike up a proper conversation like normal adults.

"Not much," Deidara shrugged.

"…You do art in your spare time, right?" the platinum haired man persisted, "…How's that going?"

"…I'm surprised you noticed," the blonde remarked, a small smile crossing his face before disappearing again.

" –Of course I noticed," Hidan snorted, "You're fantastic."

"Thanks," Deidara shrugged, "…It's going okay; I've got a piece I'm working on at the moment for an exhibition."

"Could I maybe come see it sometime?"

"…I don't think it's quite your scene," came the response. Hidan wanted to growl, 'But it's _your_ scene, and therefore I want to know about it!' but didn't, just shrugged.

" –How about we go catch a movie after this?" he offered, "I'll pay? We can even go see that new romantic comedy if you want?"

"I'm meeting someone after this," Deidara replied in an aloof tone, checking his phone and grinning before replying and pocketing it again, "I might have to pass up on dessert." Hidan made an annoyed noise that he hadn't really intended to make, and folded his arms. Deidara glanced sideways at the bigger man and felt a little bad; for once, Hidan was putting in a bit of effort, only to get blown off…but he _had_ to make sure that Hidan was acting interested _because_ he was interested, and not just because he didn't want someone else to be.

Wine was ordered and the conversation became very civilised as they decided what they wanted for their meal.

"…The pork here is spectacular," Itachi remarked to Neji.

" –Where is it on the menu?" he inquired, flicking through the pages. Itachi accidentally laid a hand over the Hyuuga's as he turned back a few pages and pointed out the meal.

Neji felt heat spreading through his entire body from that simple touch, and couldn't bring himself to look Itachi in the eye. He thought that if he did, there was the possibility that he would just grab his boss and kiss him –and that would look very bad.

"…These meals are so expensive," Naruto muttered with a frown, "Trust Itachi to pick a place like this…"

" –Order what you want," Sasuke reminded him, "I'll pay." Naruto glowered at him, about to burst into yet another speech about how Sasuke refused to let him pay for anything and that he _wasn't_ the woman in this relationship. To placate him, Sasuke chuckled and added, "…You can pay for dessert." Naruto seemed to mull this over in his head and decided that this was a fair enough deal. He gave the Uchiha a grateful grin and as they gave the waitress their order, couldn't help but place his hand over Sasuke's so that their fingers intertwined.

He'd expected Sasuke to pull away and punch him –after all, he'd threatened to punch him if he ever tried to hold his hand again –but Sasuke acted as though he'd barely noticed. Temari seemed to notice, though.

" –It's so great to see that the two of you are together," she sighed with a small smile, seeing the cute way that Sasuke was blushing a little and the look of adoration that was glittering in Naruto's eyes. Blue and onyx pairs of eyes turned to look at her and she chuckled.

"…Actually…" Shikamaru commented awkwardly, scratching the back of his head, "On the topic of relationships…" Everyone turned to look at him in interest as he took Temari's hand in his, "After four years, Temari has finally given up on pretending that she doesn't like me." Mouths fell open around the table, but there were some chuckles.

"So you guys are finally together, yeah?" Deidara exclaimed excitedly.

"Well…" Shikamaru shrugged, "…I thought it would be too troublesome having to go through another four years of a relationship when we've practically been in one for so long…So I kind of just…ended up proposing…"

" –Because romance is just too 'troublesome'," Temari sniffed, folding her arms crossly.

"…You still said yes," Shikamaru chuckled with a smirk, kissing her on the cheek again and raising his glass as everyone offered up excited congratulations, "…We just wanted you guys to know. Seeing as we both knew that you've all been waiting for it for years now." There were several hearty chuckles and the conversation struck up again –the women discussing potential wedding plans and Kurenai flinging hints at her long-time partner.

As they chatted and waited for their food to arrive, Sasuke found himself stroking Naruto's hand with a strange amount of ease. It didn't feel weird or odd…and no one was questioning it. Naruto didn't seem to be minding either, so he found no reason to cease. For a change, the two of them were just talking; just chatting about work –even laughing about some of the ridiculous things that Naruto had tried to do –and some of the terrible pranks he'd played on their previous co-workers. Though the two seemed absorbed in each other, they were also keeping an eye on Itachi and Neji, who couldn't seem to go for more than a few minutes without letting their hands touch, or awkwardly brush shoulders.

Naruto chuckled to himself, instantly knowing what he was going to do when their food arrived.

"…I know that look," Sasuke muttered in his ear, and noticed that Naruto shivered a little at the breath, "…Don't do it –and are you cold? I have a jacket in the car –"

"No, I'm fine," he assured him with a sharp nod, feeling Sasuke's grip on his hand tighten slightly. It was reassuring, he thought, to have that touch there. He didn't know that the raven could be quite so gentle.

When their meals arrived, Naruto immediately grinned innocently, and asked Neji for the salt. When the Hyuuga reached across to get it, Naruto sneakily slid his wine glass a little closer to his elbow, so that upon pulling back, Neji managed to knock over his glass and spill wine all over himself and Itachi.

"Shit," Neji swore uncharacteristically, immediately grabbing some napkins, "Itachi, I'm so sorry…" Automatically he began dabbing at Itachi's lap with some of the napkins, and it appeared to take him a few moments to realise that his hands were pressed to his boss's crotch. He froze.

Itachi was frozen too. The sight of Neji kneading his fingers into his crotch, his head bent over him –it was too much.

"…It's okay," he managed to say without stammering, "We'll just go to the bathroom; it's just white wine; it shouldn't stain." Neji, cursing himself for having so awkwardly been practically groping Itachi, pushed back his chair and followed the elder Uchiha to the bathroom.

Once there, Itachi calmly managed to retrieve some paper towels and dab away the worst of the wine. He and Neji cleaned themselves up in silence, but he could feel something radiating between them. He had thoroughly enjoyed having the Hyuuga's hands in his lap, and was definitely disappointed that they had only brushed his cock…He saw Neji looking at him from the corner of his eye –and not at his face, but at his crotch.

Now, it could've been because he was feeling guilty about spilling something on him, but Itachi wondered, if just maybe, there was a glimmer of _lust_ misting over the Hyuuga's eyes? He exhaled mightily and looked into the mirror.

Their reflections clearly displayed that they were looking at each other.

Both swallowed.

And Itachi was forced to admit that there was _something_; definitely _something_ between them.

* * *

Dinner progressed. Something had been different about Itachi and Neji when they had arrived back from the bathroom, and things seemed a little more…tense, or _intense_ between them for the rest of the meal; like there was something they were avoiding. Deidara left before dessert, claiming that he had to head off to meet someone, and Neji offered to give him a ride home and looking guiltily at Itachi.

No matter what Hidan said, Deidara wouldn't let him pay; wouldn't stay; and hadn't let him put his arm around him all night. The others at the table were feeling sorry for the platinum-haired man, but admitted that it was his own fault, because really, he'd never treated Deidara very well anyway.

"…Oh shit, Dei forgot his fucking coat…" Hidan frowned, and without a second thought, grabbed it and headed off for the door. Naruto and Sasuke exchanged glances and smirked. Hidan quickly headed out of the restaurant and into the car park, thinking maybe he could get a hold of Deidara and maybe talk to him…

And then he froze.

There was Deidara, pressed up against a car; lips firmly locked with none other than Neji-fucking-Hyuuga; his tanned hands clutching at long brown locks. Hidan stared, his mouth dropping open as he watched them break apart for a moment, only for Deidara's tongue to thrust itself into Neji's mouth; the brunette pressing him up against the car a little harder. The blonde's eyes were tightly shut, but seconds later, they snapped open as Hidan slammed a hand into the car, flinging Deidara's jacket against it.

Deidara and Neji leapt apart, Neji looking away guiltily.

"So _this_ is the guy you've been fucking around with?" Hidan snarled angrily, "Fucking _Neji Hyuuga_? What the _fuck_ Deidara! How could you fucking do this to me?"

"What are you talking about, yeah?" Deidara snapped coolly, muttering, "Neji, get in the car…"

" –What about _me_?" Hidan growled.

"What about you, Hidan?" the blonde sniffed, "…You didn't give a flying _fuck_ about me, so I decided it was time I found someone that did! I'm not your fucking sex toy!"

"What are you talking about?"

" –Oh come off it, Hidan, yeah," Deidara snorted, moving around to get into the passenger's seat, "…You _never_ wanted me when I wanted you –and now you're just getting angry because someone else _does_ want me."

" –I've been fucking trying, Deidara –"

"…Too little, too late," the blonde sniffed, "…Two years I waited for you to stop screwing around, Hidan. You had two years to show that you cared about me –and you obviously didn't; so I moved on." He grabbed his jacket from the car, and got in, slamming the door shut and leaving Hidan standing in the parking lot smoothing back his hair and cursing in frustration.

"…Fucking hell, Deidara…" he groaned, "I actually...What can...Why can't I just…_FUCK_!"

* * *

Hidan was blatantly pissed off when he returned to the table as the desserts began arriving. Naruto looked at Sasuke, feeling a little guilty.

"…You think we went too far?" he whispered in Sasuke's ear.

"No," Sasuke assured him, "Now Hidan is going to start seriously thinking about how much he actually likes Deidara…It'll all work out…"

"I feel bad for recruiting Neji…" Naruto muttered softly, so that Itachi wouldn't hear.

"…He agreed to it," Sasuke reminded him softly, taking a forkful of his dessert and offering it up to the blonde. Blue eyes lit up in delight at getting some of Sasuke's fruity cheesecake –knowing that he didn't particularly like sweet things, "…When Itachi finds out, he'll understand. Neji's not into Deidara anyway…"

"…And Dei's in love with Hidan…" Naruto nodded, sighing as he chewed on the dessert.

"…Not that I can see why…" Sasuke muttered, "…Chew with your mouth shut, idiot." Naruto didn't even protest about the name, because it had ceased to sound like an insult, these days.

"…Can you give me a ride home?" Naruto inquired suddenly, "I came here with Hidan…but Dei's hiding at my house so…"

"Sure," Sasuke sighed heavily, finding himself reaching up and wiping a smidgen of cream from the corner of Naruto's lip. Immediately he looked away, feeling abashed at the gesture, but Naruto just chuckled a little and licked his lips.

* * *

The drive home was pleasant and filled with a comfortable silence. When Sasuke pulled up at Naruto's house, they could see Deidara hovering not-so-sneakily near the front door; obviously hoping to spy on Naruto.

"…Oh man…" Naruto sighed, his shoulders slumping, "…Since Itachi found out, everyone knows about 'us' –" He emphasized the 'us' with finger gestures. Sasuke just smirked with a chuckle and got out of the car as Naruto did the same.

" –What are you…" Naruto inquired and then scowled, "Are you kidding me?" he added when he realised that Sasuke fully intended on walking him to his door. He fumed a little at being treated like a woman until they reached his front door, where for some reason he began fiddling with his keys. He looked over, through the window and saw Deidara duck behind a couch as Sasuke tucked his hands into his pockets.

"…Deidara's watching…" he remarked awkwardly, looking anywhere but Sasuke, "…He um, might find it odd if…well…you know…"

"What; if you don't get a good night kiss?" Sasuke remarked in a teasing tone, and Naruto blushed with a wince, nodding once. The raven sighed heavily, taking one hand from his pocket and reaching up to lift the blonde's chin. Slowly, he leaned in and pressed his lips against Naruto's.

After a few moments of initial shock, Naruto tightly clenched his eyes shut and kissed back, his hands pressed against Sasuke's strong chest. Warmth pooling in Sasuke's gut, he kissed back a bit harder, his lips prying Naruto's open and eliciting a low gasp from the other man.

Heat radiating from the two of them, Sasuke's other hand left his pocket and wrapped itself around Naruto's waist as the blonde's tanned hands trailed up and clutched raven hair. The kiss itself grew more heated as Sasuke's tongue thrust into Naruto's mouth, to be eagerly met by the blonde's own. They pulled apart for but a split second for breath, only to resume instantly; their kisses growing more passionate.

Their bodies connected, and Naruto's back hit the door as the kiss was intensely deepened; lips pressed harshly together and barely allowing for breath. Naruto let out a soft moan in the back of his throat, and one of Sasuke's hands instinctively slid a little lower; dangerously close to groping the blonde's ass.

Unsure of what on earth was suddenly coursing through his veins, Sasuke pulled back first, withdrawing his arms and watching as Naruto's bright blue eyes opened nervously with a staggered breath. His lips were pink and swollen, and he appeared to be breathing rather heavily. Sasuke swallowed and straightened up, smoothing his hair that was messy from Naruto's grip.

"…Goodnight, Naruto…" he managed to remark in a low tone, and with that, he turned and headed back to his car, trying with all his might to fight down this strange urge to turn back, tear Naruto's clothes off and kiss him senseless. Every cell in his body seemed to be on fire, and he discovered that his pants were becoming a little too tight. He was shaking a little, and his mouth…god, it still felt like Naruto was kissing him! It was just supposed to have been a simple, goodnight kiss to put on a show for Deidara…it was _not_ meant to have turned him on!

As he heard Naruto's door shut, he laid his head on the steering wheel of his car for a few moments to pull himself together.

_This is not happening. This is not real. This is not real. _

That kiss though; that had been _fucking_ unreal…and now he had to go home and have a rather long cold shower and forget about fucking Naruto Uzumaki –wait…no. He had to not think about _Naruto-fucking-Uzumaki_.

Naruto, meanwhile, had discovered that Deidara was lounging on his couch rather smugly.

"Oh Sasuke!" Deidara mocked in a breathy tone, "Oh! Oh! Take me! _Fuck me_ hard!"

"I did not say that," Naruto growled, flushing and trying to slow his heart rate.

"…Your words say you didn't; your blush says you wanted to," Deidara chuckled gleefully, "…That, and the fact that you've got a boner –"

"Shut the fuck up," Naruto snapped crossly; he didn't think it was possible to blush any harder.

"Cold shower, yeah, Naruto?" Deidara cackled, "Sasuke and Naruto; sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S –" The rest of his song was cut off by the fact that Naruto had thrown a pillow at his face. This didn't stop Deidara from making mocking kissing faces and moaning Sasuke's name in a high pitched voice.

As Naruto blasted the shower, he didn't have the heart to turn it to cold. He liked the way Sasuke's strong arms had enclosed him; the way he'd _kissed_ him –deep and hard –Naruto's cock appeared to like that phrase a little too much…He groaned to himself and scowled. First there was that accidental kiss…but this one had been on purpose!

He'd asked for it, yes, but he'd asked for just a slight peck on the lips –so Deidara could tell Itachi that yes, everything was functional in that 'relationship'. It was not supposed to have left his knees weak with a semi-hard cock and sudden wishes that Sasuke had maybe been just a little bit more naked…

Those images were not what he needed whilst in a shower. Cursing himself, he turned the water to cold; determined to wash away any thoughts of Sasuke Uchiha.

"SASUKE AND NARUTO SITTING IN A TREE –"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, DEIDARA!"

Somehow, not even the coldest water could manage to cool off his suddenly overly-warm, flushing body.

* * *

**Not much more to go! What's going to happen next? Well, there's Itachi finally accepting that maybe he does have a libido and Sasuke and Naruto... what's going on there? Lemons are to be expected pretty soon ;) Keep the reviews rolling; i love knowing what you think!**

**xx K**


	7. Chapter 7

**So very near the end my dears! This story has turned out to be much longer than I originally anticipated, so thanks for sticking with it!**

Warning: Lemons ahead (it's about bloody time)

* * *

"Morning, Hidan –I thought you weren't due here for another hour –"

"Why the _fuck_ was Neji fucking making out with _my_ Deidara?"

Itachi sat there in silence for a long moment, coffee half raised to his lips. Slowly, he lowered it back to his desk, frowning slightly.

"…Come again?" he inquired flatly. Hidan's eyes flashed.

" –I saw Deidara pashing Neji in the car park last night!" he snapped angrily, "Tell me, Itachi; what the _fuck_ is up with that? I thought you were trying to fuck the Hyuuga?"

"…That was _your_ idea," Itachi rolled his eyes, "I was having no part in it."

" –Whatever," Hidan growled, "Who does Neji think he is, just fucking waltzing in and _literally_ snatching Deidara out from under me!?"

"I'm sure there's some kind of mistake…" Itachi tried to reason.

" –I know what I saw; and I saw Deidara's tongue down Neji's fucking throat!" Hidan growled, letting loose a violent string of swear words. Itachi felt his heart sink at these words and scowled. Could he have been wrong? Neji and _Deidara_ of all people? Had he been misreading the signs from the Hyuuga?

He was jolted from his thoughts by the sudden sound of his office door slamming and he spied a certain, long-haired blonde entering the lab. With a heavy sigh, he headed over and pulled the blinds of his office, not wanting to have to deal with seeing Hidan explode.

…Or look at the guy that Neji was supposedly into. It stung a little –and was a wound to his ego –that Neji had chosen Deidara over _him_.

Wait, what? Itachi berated himself for the thousandth time –he was the man who didn't get involved with co-workers! It was a terrible idea! He didn't let himself get too _attached_ to said co-workers! And he _certainly_ did not get _jealous_ upon hearing that a certain co-worker made out with another!

Who was he kidding? He was jealous. Sure, Deidara was…a good-looking man…Itachi had never really been keen on blondes –but he'd always thought that maybe, he and Neji connected on a more…more intellectual level as well…

There was a sudden knock at the door and Itachi found himself very suddenly confronted by the object of his confusion.

"…Hidan just dragged Deidara out into the hallway, so I presume that he knows that I kissed Deidara," Neji remarked flatly.

"Indeed," Itachi replied stiffly as Neji shut the door behind him and took a few steps forwards, "…You and Deidara…"

" –It wasn't real," Neji blurted out, and for the second time in practically as many minutes, Itachi's coffee stopped halfway to his mouth and he stared.

What?

The brunette averted his eyes guiltily, "…I mean…It was a real kiss…but I'm not interested in Deidara; not at all."

"…Explain…" Itachi remarked, placing his coffee down and accepting that maybe he just wasn't going to get to drink it this morning. He didn't allow himself to get his hopes up quite yet –NO; he wasn't meant to be getting his hopes up at all!

"…It's all fake," Neji explained with a sigh, "This 'Eren' guy that Deidara's been texting? It's Naruto on a different phone. It's all been some elaborate scheme to make Hidan jealous and get him to commit. They asked me –as a favour –to kiss Deidara." Itachi just stared for a long moment, wondering how to best respond to this.

"…This was _Naruto's_ idea?" he finally responded disbelievingly.

"Apparently so," the brunette answered, "I just…thought that maybe you should know…"

"Why would it matter that I know?" Itachi asked indifferently, getting up to casually rearrange some of his files.

"Well, I believe that Naruto has somehow gotten it into his head that we should sleep together," Neji replied bluntly. Itachi allowed himself a small chuckle and let the walls of denial crumble.

"…I had noticed," he admitted with a heavy sigh, turning to face the Hyuuga with a small smile, "He's really not that subtle, is he?"

"Not in the slightest," Neji answered flatly, licking his lips, "So…in the event that maybe you agreed with Naruto at some point; I thought it would be advisable to notify you that I actually have no interest in Deidara." Itachi raised a sly eyebrow suddenly, eyeing his co-worker carefully.

"…So you're saying that you have an interest in _me_?" the Uchiha remarked conversationally.

"Oh, I would never…" Neji replied, in a slightly playful, aloof tone, "…After all; you _are_ my boss…"

"Of course; so inappropriate," Itachi agreed with a nod, "And relationships at work just don't seem to work, do they?"

" –Sasuke and Naruto work," the Hyuuga reminded him.

"They fucking do," Itachi remarked, mostly to himself, and then stalked forwards and slammed his lips down on Neji's, instantly wrapping his arms around the smaller man and running hands through his luscious brown hair. Without a moment of hesitation, Neji kissed back; letting out a low moan as the elder man's tongue slipped into his mouth to ravage it.

Itachi's hands automatically slid down through Neji's hair to grip his ass and pull him closer; their bodies connecting deliciously and igniting the lust that both had been trying to ignore for so long. Kisses were exchanged ravenously as Neji pushed Itachi back down onto his chair and straddled him, deepening the kiss and seductively grinding his hips into the Uchiha's crotch. Itachi clutched at Neji's strong thighs and, breaking the kiss, latched his lips onto the pale throat before him.

"…Oh god….Itachi…" Neji moaned, hands threading through dark black locks as he felt arousal coursing through his system at the feeling of his boss's tongue on his skin and hardening cock against his ass, "Please…god, I can't take it anymore..."

"I didn't think you'd be the kind of man to beg, Neji," Itachi remarked in a sultry tone, breathing Neji's name into his ear and reaching down to cup the Hyuuga's growing erection through his pants. Neji, in response to this, just rolled his hips again and clutched at Itachi's face to kiss him deeply again; moaning throatily.

"Fuck…I tried so hard to not be attracted to you…" Itachi murmured, pushing Neji from his lap and spinning him around as the Hyuuga fumbled with his belt. He bent Neji over the desk as his pants fell to the ground, sucking on two of his fingers, "This is _so_ wrong…" And yet, as he began pushing a digit into Neji's entrance; it felt too right. He felt Neji's muscles greedily taking up his finger and pressed a second in to stretch him.

"More…" Neji moaned, gripping the desk tightly and stroking his own cock until it was hard, "…Itachi…fuck…More…"

"I don't _do_ this…" Itachi murmured, forcefully pumping his fingers into Neji's tight hole and hearing the other man quiver and moan with satisfaction. The Hyuuga began grinding back against his penetrating fingers and moaned loudly, biting his lip when Itachi's digits pressed hard against something inside him.

Suddenly, Itachi found himself back on his chair again, Neji on his knees and undoing his pants; dragging his semi-hard cock free and beginning to pump to full hardness.

"N-Neji…" Itachi moaned, bucking his lips a little when he felt a tongue trail across the tip of his cock before a warm cavern completely encased him. Pale Hyuuga eyes gazed up at him; glazed with lust as Neji began expertly bobbing his head up and down upon the raven's cock; gripping at Itachi's legs and rubbing sensual circles against his inner thighs. Itachi couldn't help but thrust up against Neji's mouth; incredibly aroused by the way Neji closed his eyes as though savouring the taste and the feel of the other man against his lips. A low moan escaped the brunette's throat and the vibrations caused Itachi to groan, gripping at the back of Neji's head to force him down a little harder. Again, Neji let out an indulgent moan.

"…Keep moaning like that and I'm going to cum…" Itachi growled, dragging Neji away from his cock reluctantly and pulling him into his lap so that the Hyuuga's back was to him. Body quivering and shaking in anticipation, Neji straddled Itachi and slowly began to push himself down on the Uchiha's thick cock. The raven wrapped a hand around the brunette's cock and the other around his stomach while his lips busied themselves with kissing his neck fervently; absorbed in the feeling of Neji's tightness surrounding him.

In a few moments, Itachi was completely sheathed within Neji, and the Hyuuga obligingly began rising and falling, moaning as he felt that thick cock penetrating deep inside him. Bracing himself against Itachi, he thrust himself downwards again and again; each time harder than before; the blunt head of Itachi's cock abusing his prostate and sending waves of pleasure rippling through his entire body.

Itachi moaned in a low tone, eyes closed in ecstasy every time Neji's inner walls clamped hard around him. He thrust up as best he could, but the Hyuuga seemed more than happy riding him. Determined not to make him do all the work, Itachi stood, bending him over once more and taking pale hips in both hands, began to pound into the other man relentlessly, enjoying hearing Neji's breath hitch dramatically as he was swept closer and closer to orgasm.

"Harder…" Neji managed to groan, hands gripping desperately at the desk and his hair falling across his face as he struggled to remain coherent. Itachi immediately complied, shifting to a better angle so that he could pound against Neji's prostate.

The shift immediately had Neji in a mass of groans and broken moans of Itachi's name, and his hole began to tighten as he rapidly approached release. Itachi, panting heavily and his own hair wildly splaying across his face, reached around and gripped the brunette's cock; pumping it rapidly as he picked up his pace.

With a long moan, Neji came explosively against the edge of the desk, immediately collapsing forwards onto it as his orgasm overtook him and pleasure coursed throughout his body. Itachi managed only a few more thrusts before the clenching of Neji's inner walls sent him reeling over the edge and he came deep inside the other man.

Shaking, he pulled back slightly as Neji turned around and reached up for another hot, passionate kiss. Itachi looked down at the other man; still half-clothed but looking thoroughly ravaged. His usually well-presented hair was a complete mess; matted with sweat. His cheeks were flushed and eyes still glazed in post-coital bliss. Itachi let out several long breaths and kissed him again, running his hand through those soft brown locks.

"…Well, that escalated quickly," Neji commented, not wanting Itachi to move from the spot between his legs; knowing that walking was going to be a real pain very shortly.

"Oh my god, we just had sex at work…" Itachi remarked flatly, eyes widening and then his mouth curling into a smirk as he kissed Neji's neck again, "…I see why Hidan and Deidara do it…" He chuckled and looked down at the flushing Hyuuga, before pulling back and fastening his pants. He ran a hand through his hair to try and make it look a little more presentable.

The two of them maintained eye contact while Neji reclaimed his pants. "…Is it acceptable for me to now mention that I am very attracted to you?" Neji inquired.

"…Now is a perfect time for you to mention that," Itachi admitted, "…I'm very attracted to you too…which I think just became very obvious."

"Indeed," Neji agreed breathlessly, wincing as he experimentally took several steps. "…Well, we have accepted mutual attraction…so where do we go from here?" Itachi pondered for a moment. Damn. He had never wanted work relationships or _anything_, but he had been _so_ drawn to Neji –and the fact that Sasuke and Naruto seemed to be functional –so…well, _fuck it_.

"…How about dinner?" Itachi inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"Perfect," Neji admitted with a small smile and then his eyes widened, "…Oh my god, I just fucked my boss!"

"…I just threw away the only solid belief I had revolving around the workplace," Itachi snorted, leaning over and planting another kiss on the Hyuuga's lips, "…God…I have wanted to do that ever since I first saw you…"

"Should we thank Naruto for his obvious ploys to force us into sexual-tension filled situations?" Neji inquired bluntly.

"Ahh, so you noticed that too…" Itachi sighed, "No –let's let him think that his plans were very clever. Although I should probably give Kakashi E. coli for going along with it…" He smirked, "…Though it did give me a wonderful opportunity to see you shirtless, Neji…" Neji smirked, running a sly hand down Itachi's chest and then wrapping his arms around his neck.

"…There's hopefully plenty more where that came from…" he murmured slyly, pressing his lips back against the Uchiha's once more.

* * *

While Itachi and Neji resumed their carnal activities, Deidara was in the hallway with a fuming Hidan.

"What the fuck…fucking hell…Dei _what the actual fuck_?" Hidan exploded, unable to really form sentences. Deidara just folded his arms coolly and raised an eyebrow, "_Neji fucking Hyuuga_?"

"I told you last night, Hidan, yeah," he snorted, "I was sick of you being a fucking jackass and so I found someone who wasn't. And I might add that you have no fucking right to be _jealous_, yeah."

"And why not?" Hidan snapped, before clamping his mouth shut angrily at the admittance that he was, in fact, jealous.

" –Because this is exactly what you did to me," Deidara growled angrily, and Hidan's lips tightened, "You just always went running off with whoever would fuck you, and only came back to me when you were done with them. How do you think _I_ felt, Hidan? I was fucking _in love_ with you, and you would just treat me like _shit_!" His eyes widened as he realised what he had just admitted.

"…You were in love with me?" Hidan inquired flatly, "…Why?"

"I don't know," Deidara snapped irritably, annoyed and embarrassed that he'd blurted out his true feelings for Hidan.

" –Why didn't you ever say so, blondie?" the elder man asked in confusion, his voice suddenly a lot softer.

"…Because I knew you would leave," Deidara growled, "I knew that you'd _freak out_ and run –like you always did! I decided that I would rather have you using me for sex than you not being around at all, yeah!" He brushed his hair out of his face, only for it to fall straight back, "…But that's changed now. I want to be happy. So stop bothering me, Hidan; what I do is none of your business."

And on that note, he stuck his nose into the air and stormed back towards the lab, leaving Hidan standing there in the hallway, completely unable to fathom what he'd just heard. He had a half mind to head back after him, but instead he just backed up to the wall and slid down it until he was sitting on the floor. He was still sitting there when Naruto arrived for work half an hour later.

"…Um…Hidan?" he inquired with a frown, looking down at the solemn man hanging his head. Hidan just looked up at him with sad eyes.

" –Deidara said that he used to fucking _love_ me," he informed Naruto miserably.

"Well of course he did," Naruto scoffed, "We all knew –well, everyone except you, coz you were too much of a jackass to pay attention to him…"

"He should've _told_ me," Hidan scowled.

" –Would you have treated him better?" Naruto exclaimed, "Hidan, you hooked up with a new person every other week –if not more frequently –leaving Deidara clinging onto hope that one day you were going to commit to him!"

"I…" Hidan muttered, casting his eyes to the floor, "…I was fucking scared, okay? I don't know how to fucking _do_ relationships! _Fuck_! I just didn't know…I know I treated him like shit…and fuck, he didn't deserve that –_I _don't deserve _him_…But now that he's with Neji…"

"…You want him back?" Naruto guessed. Hidan nodded once, as though not wanting to admit it out loud, "Well, then get off your ass and show him how you fucking feel. Jeez, Hidan; it's not that complicated!" With a heavy sigh, and a lack of sympathy, Naruto stalked off into the lab to see how Deidara was coping with the whole situation.

Hidan sat there for a moment longer, lost in his thoughts. Deidara had loved him? Hell. He'd had a thought, just once –that maybe…possibly…he could love the blonde…but that thought had terrified him! He'd never had a relationship that was even slightly functional; his parents had never been stable, and so Hidan had never wanted to get involved…and so he'd distanced himself from Deidara –not just for himself…but for the blonde as well.

Because he cared, he hadn't wanted Deidara to end up attached to a broken asshole like him.

And yet, his actions had had the opposite effect; and now that the blonde was gone; Hidan missed him terribly. He wanted him back; he wanted him beside him –he wanted to admit, finally…that maybe; potentially; he possibly definitely loved Deidara.

* * *

"Thanks for this, Sasuke," Naruto remarked gratefully later that night as he clambered into the raven's bed. Sasuke made a noncommittal noise that indicated that this arrangement was definitely not his idea and that he wasn't happy about it.

Earlier that day, Naruto had received a call from one of his neighbours, telling him that water was leaking out from under his front door. When he had rushed home to investigate, he discovered that somehow, one of his taps in the kitchen had broken and had practically flooded his entire house. He'd angrily headed back to work to rant about having nowhere to stay, and of course, instead of offering him a place to stay, Deidara had suggested that he stay at Sasuke's.

They were, after all, in a 'relationship', right?

And so there he was, lying shirtless in Sasuke Uchiha's bed. He knew women that would _kill_ to be in his position right now; watching as the raven pulled off his shirt and pulled on a pair of sleeping pants. He couldn't help but let his gaze wander across his pale skin; across strong shoulders and defined muscles.

" –Quit staring," Sasuke remarked in slight amusement, turning around and finding Naruto looking away with a distinctly guilty expression plastered across his face. Sasuke stood at the side of the bed, hands on his hips, and Naruto found the sight of that pale, toned chest to be a little too distracting.

" –That's my side," he remarked flatly.

"What?" Naruto inquired.

"My side of the bed," Sasuke explained, "Move over."

" –I thought you were taking the couch…" Naruto squawked.

"In my own home? I think not," Sasuke snorted, "Now either move over or _you_ go to the couch." Naruto stared at him for a long moment before realising that the raven was utterly serious. With an annoyed noise, he rolled over to the other side of the bed and Sasuke got in under the covers.

They lay in silence for a long moment, both staring up at the roof. Their minds were both wandering back to the kiss they had shared the night before. It had been on their minds all day; not quite understanding what had happened; why they had lost control. Naruto frowned, licking his lips a little.

"…Do you think…they expect…" Naruto frowned, breaking the awkward silence.

"…Shut up and go to sleep…" Sasuke sighed, rolling over and turning his back to the blonde.

" –Do you really think Itachi believes that we're together?" he inquired.

"He has no reason not to," Sasuke grumbled in response, "Why?"

"…I just…I don't know…" Naruto admitted with a frown, "I mean, does he have proof…" Sasuke let out another heavy sigh and turned back to face him, propping himself up on an elbow.

"Come here," the raven murmured in a low tone that sent a shiver up Naruto's spine. Hesitantly, Naruto inched a little closer, and his breath caught in his throat when Sasuke's head dipped to his neck and attached his lips to the skin.

Slowly, the raven pushed Naruto to his back, and hovered over him, sucking and kissing at the spot on Naruto's throat. The blonde quivered beneath him; his breathing becoming laboured as he felt Sasuke's tongue press against his skin. He bit his lip as his back automatically arched and he withheld a low moan; feeling raven locks brush against his face.

Warmth flooded through Naruto as he lay there, feeling harsh lips sucking at his skin and he felt his cock twitch in his pants with arousal. He gripped the sheets tightly, willing his blood to flow anywhere but southwards, and his prayers appeared to be answered when Sasuke pulled back.

The raven looked down at the panting blonde who was blushing like a schoolgirl, with a nicely forming hickey clearly visible even in the dim light. He shivered, finding himself longing to descend upon those lips and claim them again –he could feel warmth radiating from Naruto, and it took all his willpower to roll over again and not succumb to temptation.

"Happy now?" he managed to snort out without his voice shaking as he curled up a little to try and douse the arousal that was threatening to ignite, "Now Itachi has 'proof'." Naruto said nothing, just rolled over in silence and tried to ignore the urge to grab Sasuke and drag him on top of him.

* * *

Several times in the night the two of them woke –always at different times, and discovering that in their sleep, they had ended up rolling together. More than once, Sasuke discovered that there was a blonde head nestled against his chest or a tanned back pressed to his chest. Naruto had woken to discover a pale arm draped around his stomach; fingers intertwined intimately. He'd felt the soft, even breathing of Sasuke's upon his neck, and had noted to himself how strangely comfortable it was.

When he woke up, Sasuke was already awake, and there was the smell of eggs drifting into the room from presumably the kitchen. With a yawn and a mental note of how well he'd slept, Naruto clambered from the bed –noting that he was on Sasuke's 'side' –and headed down to see what the raven was doing.

"Morning," Sasuke greeted from the kitchen; still shirtless and pants hanging low on lithe hips. Naruto came up beside him and took the coffee that the raven was gesturing to.

"Morning," he replied, automatically reaching up to kiss Sasuke on the cheek. Lips connected to skin familiarly, and Naruto found himself blushing as he wandered over to the kitchen table.

"We're not at work; we don't need to act like we're together," Sasuke reminded him flatly, bringing over breakfast for the two of them; bacon and eggs with roasted tomatoes for himself.

" –And here you are, bringing me breakfast like a good little wife," Naruto teased, sticking out his tongue. Sasuke just glared and prodded him in the neck.

" –You're the one with the hickey," he replied flatly, sitting opposite him at the small table and taking a sip of his coffee as Naruto glared at him, "I suppose you want a ride to work today?"

"…Please...And could I maybe borrow some clothes…" Naruto inquired awkwardly, "I um…forgot to go and get some yesterday…" Sasuke just rolled his eyes.

" –I'll find you something after breakfast," he muttered, rubbing his eyes blearily. Naruto gave him one of his brilliant grins and the raven just had to offer up a small smile in response. He had to admit to himself that these days there was some kind of brightness about Naruto that made it impossible to be mad at him for too long. But, in the back of his mind, he wondered why he was so comfortable with him. In his mind it seemed to make perfect sense that he was making Naruto breakfast; it made perfect sense for Naruto to come down from sleeping in _his_ bed and greet him with a kiss on the cheek.

It seemed too easy; too comfortable…too _normal_ for a fake relationship. Hell, he'd even thought that giving Naruto a _hickey_ wasn't pushing the boundaries of real and fake!

In any case, Neji and Itachi would hopefully be together sometime soon and this whole charade could end. Was it bad that he was a little disappointed? He'd grown to kind of enjoy the arguments, and taking Naruto out; even the holding hands with him was cute…(he did _not_ just use the word 'cute' to describe himself with Naruto…) Not to mention the way kissing him made him feel…

As Sasuke toyed with his food, Naruto was covering up his nerves by eating with great gusto. It had just seemed completely natural to him to kiss Sasuke on the cheek. He'd enjoyed sleeping in the raven's arms; feeling skin against skin; feeling his soft breathing against his neck. He kind of liked being spoiled, no matter how much he complained about never getting to pay for anything.

They worked together, they went out for dinners and lunch, they held hands; argued and teased; Sasuke had made him breakfast and brought him coffee; they'd even once or twice gone shopping together –mostly because Naruto didn't own food and he'd promised to bring Sasuke lunch the next day…

Both were lost in thought, but neither really stopped to wonder how real their fake relationship actually was…

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the new chapter; first time writing an ItaNeji lemon; actually, first time writing Itachi as seme (I personally prefer him as Kisame's uke if I'm being completely honest xD ); so I hope it was okay!  
So Itachi and Neji, clever boys as they are, noticed Naruto's plans! And finally, admittance of mutual attraction! Where will Hidan go from here? And what will Sasuke and Naruto do? **

**Last chapter will hopefully be done soon!**

**xx K**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, so maybe I lied... There'll be one more chapter after this one :D Happy reading; thanks to all my beautiful reviewers! **

* * *

"…Naruto, why is there an Uchiha family symbol on your shirt?" Deidara asked in amusement when Naruto and Sasuke arrived for work later that very morning. Deidara was looking just a little bit too gleeful for Naruto's liking and he flushed red, refusing to admit that he'd forgotten to pick up some clothes and had had to borrow some of Sasuke's. Sasuke just smirked, finding that he quite liked seeing Naruto forced to wear items branded with his family's symbol. That shirt, combined with the hickey on Naruto's neck seemed to just scream, 'Property of an Uchiha' and the raven had to admit that it gave him a possessive sense of pride.

"…Is that a hickey –" Deidara suddenly inquired, his smirk growing even wider as Naruto self-consciously tugged at his collar. He wasn't used to the formal attire that Sasuke seemed to insist on wearing, and his pants were a little too tight. Sasuke rolled his eyes and headed over to knock on his brother's door.

" –Maybe don't do that, yeah…" Deidara remarked flatly, just as the raven was about to knock. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "…I'm pretty sure Itachi's getting head."

"What? From who?" Sasuke snorted, and the door was suddenly pulled open casually by none other than Neji Hyuuga; looking a little bit flushed and adjusting his shirt. Sasuke's black eyes slid over to his brother, who was sitting at his desk and looking rather pleased with himself.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me," he remarked flatly as Itachi chuckled to himself.

"Hello, little brother," he greeted casually.

" –You and Neji?" Sasuke inquired with a raised eyebrow, watching as the Hyuuga excused himself and adjusted his shirt a little, "…Since when?"

"Yesterday," Itachi shrugged, oh-so-casually checking his nails.

"…I thought you didn't believe in work relationships," Sasuke commented flatly.

"…I didn't," his brother informed him lightly, "But it turns out that Neji and I share a mutual attraction that we thought was better to act on than ignore. And we thought we'd perhaps take a leaf from your book, since you and Naruto seem to be working so well."

"…So you're…_dating_…Neji?" Naruto inquired mischievously. Itachi appeared to ponder over this question for a moment, and Neji was seemed to be listening rather intently to how he chose to answer.

"I suppose I am," he finally shrugged before nonchalantly beginning to sift through his paperwork. Neji grinned to himself before smoothly returning his face to its normal blank mask.

"_Finally_!" Naruto exclaimed in exasperation, rolling his eyes and tugging at his collar irritably, "Oh my god; now we can stop pretending to be together, Sasuke!" Sasuke facepalmed with a scowl as Itachi immediately looked up with a rather stunned look on his face. Neji and Deidara's mouths had both fallen open in astonishment.

" –Please tell me I just heard wrong…" Itachi commented is disbelief.

"…Naruto thought that you and Neji should date, so he made me pretend to be his boyfriend to prove to you that work relationships could work," Sasuke explained flatly, "…And on a completely unrelated note…Shisui owes me a grand…"

"Naruto…please tell me this is a joke…" Itachi said flatly. Naruto just chortled, scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

"Nope; totally true," he chuckled, "I am so glad that our fake relationship is finally over!" He let out a dramatic sigh of relief that for some reason had Sasuke feeling a little…_hurt_. "I can't believe you fell for it!"

"…You _do_ have a hickey, yeah…" Deidara pointed out, "…And your tongue was _definitely_ in Sasuke's mouth the other night; and I'm positive you were fucking enjoying it, yeah."

"…Is that so?" Itachi called out curiously.

"Boner and all –" Deidara managed to get out before Naruto strode over and swiftly clamped his hands over his friend's mouth; threatening to wring his neck if he said anything else. Sasuke raised an eyebrow with a small smirk. Itachi still looked shocked, and was rubbing his forehead; rather perplexed.

"You're saying that you pretty much _tricked_ me into having sex with someone?" he exclaimed.

"Yeah," Sasuke smirked, folding his arms, "And if you even think about breaking up with Neji on principle, then I am telling mother and father –" Itachi's eyes widened as he stood; looking concerned.

"You wouldn't…" he growled.

"Oh, I would," Sasuke chuckled smugly, "Mother's been waiting for you to show interest in someone for years. Imagine what she would do if she found out that you ended something with someone because you were being _stubborn_…" Itachi visibly shuddered and glared at his younger brother.

_"CAN SOMEONE OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR_?" There was suddenly a huge explosion of swearing from the floor below; a rather Hidan-sounding bout of swearing at that. Itachi sighed heavily, grabbing his ID card and stalking from his office.

"This is _not_ over, Sasuke Uchiha," he snapped crossly, jabbing a very annoyed; (and slightly impressed) finger at his little brother as he stormed off to sort out whatever chaos Hidan was causing downstairs.

As the doors swung shut behind him, the lab was left in silence for a long moment.

"Shit," Deidara commented flatly, "…So you guys were never…"

"Never," Naruto instantly replied, leaving Sasuke to scowl darkly as he headed over to get his lab coat, "I knew Itachi would come around to the idea of a relationship!"

"…I don't know if that was a terrible plan…or a brilliant one…" Neji admitted with a sigh.

"Well, you got a fuck out of it so I wouldn't say it was a bad one, yeah," Deidara reminded him, "…And when Sasuke plays the 'I'll tell mother' card, there's pretty much nothing Itachi can do. It's kind of like blackmail –"

"Oh, it's definitely blackmail," Sasuke corrected with a snort.

"I've met Mikoto," Naruto informed Neji, "She really wants Itachi in a committed relationship –she would _flip_ if she heard that he'd passed up an opportunity for one…Even tried to set him up with me once or twice…"

" –You never mentioned that," Sasuke instantly remarked darkly, hearing a distinct trace of jealousy seeping into his own voice. Luckily, no one noticed it –well, he _thought_ no one noticed it. Deidara just chuckled to himself.

"Remember how you hated me?" Naruto snorted, rolling his eyes, "Like I'd even think about telling you that your mom wanted me to date your brother –"

"I didn't _hate_ you," Sasuke sniffed, "…I just thought you were an annoying idiot; which you are."

" –And you're a smug bastard," Naruto shot back, but the insult lacked malice, and sounded almost like a term of endearment. The two of them glared at each other for a moment before both sticking their noses in the air stubbornly. Sasuke moodily began setting up his bench-space.

"…Not that I'm not happy that your little 'plan' worked out…" Neji frowned, " –But could you not have at least included me in it?"

"Where's the fun in that?" Naruto chuckled, " –And in any case, you two sure leapt into things fast?" Neji blushed a little.

"There was mutual attraction; it seemed illogical to continue to ignore it," he replied bluntly.

"…So, what you're saying is that you just wanted to fuck Itachi so much that you couldn't help yourself?" Naruto cackled, causing the stoic Hyuuga to flush deeper at the blonde's crude phrasing. Sasuke cringed at the mental image that offered.

"Must you phrase it like that?" Neji sighed, hanging his head in embarrassment.

"What will Hinata think?" Naruto exclaimed, his mouth falling open, "Her cousin; sleeping with his boss, at _work_?" Neji's eyebrow twitched and he began to think that throwing chemicals was definitely in the cards.

"Naruto; don't make us send you to time out…" Deidara reminded him flatly. Naruto just grinned.

"…Did you _really_ think we were dating?" he suddenly queried of Deidara with a raised eyebrow.

"Um, yeah," Deidara rolled him eyes, "Jeez; we've been waiting for you to get around to it long enough –"

"What's that supposed to mean –" All of a sudden, the lab door opened again and Itachi cleared his throat.

"Deidara? Hidan would like a word in the hallway," he called out, "I suggest you hurry before he bolts." Looking apprehensive, Deidara sighed heavily and hung up his lab coat to head out into the hallway, Itachi slinking back into the lab as he did so.

Hidan was leaning up against the wall, looking at his feet.

"Hidan, what's this about –" Deidara was about to say, but the rest of his sentence was cut off as Hidan spun around, pinning him against the wall and kissing him hard. The blonde squirmed, and managed to break free from the kiss.

"Dump Neji," Hidan demanded flatly.

"What the fuck –" Again, Hidan stooped to kiss him again; his tongue delving deep into Deidara's surprised mouth. As the blonde felt himself wanting to give in, the bigger man pulled back; his eyes apologetic.

"I'm a fucking asshole," Hidan muttered, running a hand down the side of Deidara's tanned face; brushing the blonde hair from his eyes, "Deidara…you…you fucking deserve to be fucking happy…and if it's with Neji…" He leaned in and kissed Deidara's neck; the blonde biting his lip to prevent himself from moaning –Hidan knew exactly where he was most sensitive.

"Hidan –stop _playing_, and talk," he finally managed to snap, managing to push the bigger man off him, "You're not making any sense…"

"Deidara, I fucking love you."

Those words immediately had the blonde's mouth falling open in disbelief and his eyes blinking in confusion. Hidan just watched him carefully for a long moment before licking his lips nervously, "…That's why I want you to dump Neji; but also why I want you to stay with him. I'm a jackass who didn't treat you well, and I want you to be happy…even if it's not with me."

"Hidan –"

"Did I _say_ I was fucking done? I've been in love with you for so fucking long, but I was never good at relationships and I knew that was what you fucking wanted…so I just kept fucking pushing you away and running…" he muttered, apparently not having noticed the way Deidara's breathing had just picked up speed.

"I was too into you; I didn't _want_ to want to spoon with you or hold your hands or take you out on dates –but I _did_….and…when you said that you loved me…" Hidan sighed, "…It hurts! I didn't know that it would feel this _shit_ not having you around!"

"What's your point?" Deidara asked flatly, trying to stop himself from leaping into the air with joy.

"My point is that…When I saw you kissing Neji; I wanted to fucking punch his face in. You're mine!" Hidan snapped.

"I'm not a _thing_, Hidan, yeah," the blonde sniffed, "You don't _own_ me –"

"I fucking know that…" Hidan snapped, "But I just…I um…Dei? I just…I want you to be with me…It's fucking selfish; coz I don't deserve you…but I want you…Will you b…Be my…b-b…_boyfriend_?" He stuttered on the word and shuddered at the sound as though unable to believe he'd just uttered it.

"You really mean it, yeah?" Deidara inquired quietly.

"Yes, I fucking do, okay?" Hidan growled, "I want you to fucking leave Neji and be with me instead! I fucking promise I will treat you right; I'll take you out for dinner, and bring you coffee like Sasuke brings Naruto coffee, and even stay at your place sometimes…Just give me another fucking chance; I'm…I'm fucking begging you, blondie….I hate knowing that you're with someone that isn't me…"

"Did everyone hear that, yeah?" Deidara hollered, squirming away from the wall and licking his lips cheekily.

" –Totally recorded it!" Naruto squealed, sticking his head through the doors cheekily.

" –The fuck –"

"Funny story, Hidan…Naruto and Sasuke aren't in a relationship, yeah," Deidara smirked, "And I was never seeing Neji; he's actually fucking Itachi right now; we only kissed to make you jealous –" Hidan's mouth just dropped open, and his only response was,

"_FUCK_?" Everyone started laughing as he just looked at them incredulously. "Fucking _hell_, Deidara? You fucking _tricked me_? You little shit! I can't believe I just asked you out –"

"NO TAKE-BACKS!" Deidara laughed, throwing his arms around the bigger man and dragging him down for a deep kiss; immediately pushing his tongue against Hidan's astonished lips.

"Yeah Hidan; you just admitted you loved him," Naruto cackled, "…And if you try and take it back now, I'm uploading your confession to the internet –" Hidan pulled back from the kiss for a moment to glare angrily over at Naruto.

"Yay, we get to do cute relationship stuff, yeah!" Deidara cheered cheekily, glancing up at Hidan's annoyed expression, "Right, Hidan?" The elder man just sighed gruffly.

"Fine; but I get to fuck you at work!" he snapped back.

" –But –"

"Deidara, this is not a fucking negotiation," Hidan informed him flatly.

"…To be fair, you were pretty underhanded in the way you got him to ask you out…" Naruto admitted with a shrug.

"Exactly!" Hidan snapped.

"It was _your _idea!" Deidara exclaimed crossly.

"…It was actually Sasuke's," Naruto quickly passed on the blame, earning himself a glare from the raven.

"You're forgiven if you have sex with me right now," Hidan remarked flatly, grabbing Deidara again and pushing him up against the wall once more; grinding his hips against the blonde's eagerly, "…Although…I wouldn't say you have much choice…" he added in a sultry whisper, latching his lips onto the tanned skin of his throat and kissing passionately. Deidara let out a low moan, instantly grinding back against the bigger man.

" –Take it to the supply cupboard or people are going to complain again –" Itachi reminded them.

" –Sorry about saying I wanted to punch you, Neji –" Hidan hollered, before Deidara grabbed him again and melded their mouths together in a hot, deep kiss.

"Not the time out closet!" Naruto hurriedly reminded them as Hidan grabbed for the nearest cupboard door and wrenched it open as Deidara's deft hands began unbuttoning his shirt. The blonde was unceremoniously dragged into the small room and the door slammed shut behind them.

" –Complain _again_?" Neji inquired flatly. They all cringed as he looked at them inquisitively.

"…We saw too much that day…" Naruto informed him darkly, "…It's a painful memory."

"…They…did they just make up very fast…" Neji frowned in confusion.

"Oh, Hidan's fine as long as he's getting sex and it's with Deidara," Naruto shrugged, shutting the door and _finally_ heading back to his bench, "And who are you to be talking about things going fast?" Again, Neji flushed a little and coughed awkwardly when Itachi smirked and kissed him on the cheek.

"Sasuke; I want to have a word with you," Itachi suddenly had his business voice on, and his little brother scowled darkly, "Neji, will you please see to it that Naruto actually does some work today? Actually, no; send him to time out; he's done enough meddling to earn himself at least an hour in there."

" –But Hidan and Deidara are in the cupboard next door to it!" Naruto complained, clamping his hands over his ears and whimpering slightly, "I don't want to listen to them having rough make-up sex!"

"Well, you should've thought of that before you decided to get involved in their love life," Itachi sniffed unsympathetically, waving him away with one hand. Naruto sulkily folded his arms and stalked off to go and lock himself in 'time-out'.

"This place really isn't like any other place I've worked," Neji admitted with a sigh as Itachi led his brother off to his office.

"Well, you probably weren't fucking your previous boss..." Sasuke couldn't help but say, earning himself a scathing look from his elder brother and a resigned sigh from Neji. The Hyuuga headed over to the incubator to inspect the plates, and Sasuke shut the door as Itachi took a seat.

"Wow…" Itachi muttered, "…It has been a very interesting morning…"

"And it's barely eleven," Sasuke reminded him with a small smirk, "…What's this about, Itachi?"

"You and Naruto Uzumaki," came his brother's serious response.

"What about us?"

"…Well, since the two of you decided you had the right to not only trick (and blackmail) me into dating Neji Hyuuga, but also ensured that there is a much higher likelihood of me walking into a cupboard to get some disposable pipettes and finding Hidan nailing Deidara against a wall…" Itachi had to pause to take a breath, "…I think I am perfectly at liberty to interfere."

"Interfere with what?" Sasuke frowned.

"…Are you aware that you want to have sex with Naruto?" Itachi asked bluntly, "Because everyone else in this building apart from you and Naruto are very aware of it and have been waiting for you to do so for quite some time now." Sasuke's mouth dropped open in astonishment; a very non-Uchiha expression that he was not proud of. "Really, Sasuke, the sexual tension between you has been killing all of us," Itachi assured him very seriously, but with a trace of amusement, "…Imagine how delighted we were to discover that the two of you were dating."

"Tch, as if I would ever seriously date that idiot –"

Sasuke ignored the unimpressed look his brother gave him at his immediate denial and maintained a neutral expression.

"Sasuke, this is literally the happiest I have ever seen you," Itachi snapped in exasperation, as his younger brother rolled his eyes and headed back for the door. "Get your head out of your ass. You like him. You're kidding yourself if you think that your relationship with him was fake."

"Whatever, Itachi," Sasuke snorted, rolling his eyes.

"…If you don't like him, then why'd you look so upset when he said that your relationship was over?"

"I was not upset," Sasuke sniffed crossly, "It was a fake relationship to trick you; nothing more; we both know that."

"I thought you were smarter than this," his brother remarked mockingly, looking down at his paperwork, "…The two of you were clearly made for each other –you fit together so nicely; and if you believe otherwise, you obviously never saw the way he looked at you." Scoffing at this remark, Sasuke stalked off back through to the lab to continue with his work.

However, Itachi's last comment bothered him.

It bothered him because he'd grown to know that he and Naruto _did_ fit together nicely. It bothered him because he'd seen the veiled lust behind Naruto's eyes when they'd kissed and when they had been in bed together. It bothered him because everything Itachi had said was true...and he didn't know if Naruto knew it too.

* * *

**Next chapter WILL be the last one this time, promise :) Hope you enjoyed! Things are looking up for ItaNeji and HidaDei... what will Sasuke's next move be? **

**xx K**


	9. Chapter 9

**It's finally here! The final chapter! And the long-awaited SasuNaru! Thanks for keeping up all! Hope you've enjoyed!**

**Warning: contains lemons xD**

* * *

Sasuke wrenched open the door to the time-out cupboard to find Naruto sitting on the floor doing a crossword.

"…What's a six letter word for refusal, starting with d?" Naruto inquired curiously, looking up briefly.

"…Denial," Sasuke snorted, "…We need to talk." He roughly grabbed the blonde by the arm.

" –But I still have half an hour in here…" he complained, " –And I'm almost finished the crossword; what –" He squawked ungainly as Sasuke began hauling him down the hallway towards the sleep lab so that they could talk privately –away from the wandering eyes of their co-workers.

As Sasuke walked, his thoughts were flooded with Itachi's words, and memories of some of the times he'd shared with Naruto. Damn Itachi for being so clever sometimes and having him all figured out. He wanted to think that he would've been fine to leave things with Naruto right now; as they were –only ever having been in a fake relationship…but that was a lie. He'd grown used to the blonde; maybe even grown a little…dare he say it…_attached_ to him. It maybe wasn't even too outrageous to say that he had developed…_feelings_ for him. _Real_ ones.

Looking back through the moments they had shared, he knew that Naruto felt the same –but, being the moron he was, just hadn't put the pieces together.

"…Sasuke…what's this about?" Naruto complained after a few minutes of walking, and when Sasuke had slammed the door shut behind him.

"…_This_," he replied, gesturing between the two of them, "I think we need to talk about _this_."

"…There is no _this_…" Naruto frowned in confusion, mimicking the gesture, "…It was fake, remember?"

"…Explain to me then why everyone in this building seems to think that we want to fuck each other," Sasuke remarked flatly.

" –No one says that," Naruto snorted.

"According to Itachi, everyone says it," Sasuke informed him, folding his arms crossly, "…And what was Deidara saying about a boner –"

"Deidara talks a lot of shit," Naruto snorted, rolling his eyes and licking his lips a little nervously, "…Sasuke, what's going on?"

"…Look me in the eye," the raven ordered. Naruto raised an eyebrow, but hesitantly obeyed, lifting cerulean orbs to gaze into Sasuke's onyx eyes. Sasuke stared right back, looking deep into those blue eyes and seeing the joyful light in them.

"Now try and tell me that you felt nothing when I kissed you."

"What?" Naruto exclaimed suddenly, "Why would you ask that –"

"_Itachi_ seems convinced that our fake relationship wasn't fake," Sasuke informed him flatly, "He seems to think that there is genuinely something between us –and I want to know if he's right."

"Why are you listening to Itachi?" Naruto snorted.

"…Why are you avoiding the question?" the raven shot back with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm not avoiding the –" Naruto immediately averted his eyes guiltily as Sasuke took a step closer to him, "…We're friends, right? We're friends now? Friends?"

"…You seemed to enjoy being my 'boyfriend' too much for just 'friends'," Sasuke remarked conversationally, but his voice taking on a slightly predatory tone.

"I'm just a fantastic actor," Naruto sniffed, taking a pace backwards, " –You're the one who gave me a bloody hickey!"

"…You're the one that almost had an orgasm while I did it," Sasuke smirked back, and Naruto felt a low blush rising in his cheeks.

" –T-That's not true…" he defended himself weakly.

"You got awfully comfortable in my lap…" the raven continued with a chuckle, "…Held my hand; greeted me with a kiss –chose to sleep in my bed with me…and now you can't tell me that you felt nothing when we kissed."

" –That…you're twisting things…" Naruto complained crossly, blushing furiously. "That's not true…"

"…Then tell me the truth." Sasuke stopped his advance and folded his arms with a sceptical look crossing his features. The blonde frowned to himself, looking up at Sasuke in confusion. If he was being honest with himself, he _couldn't_ say he hadn't felt something when Sasuke had kissed him; he _had_ felt something. He'd wanted Sasuke to grab him and take him up against the door.

In such a small amount of time, he'd grown used to the raven's stoic attitude and his mannerisms. Before Neji started working with them, he never would've thought of Sasuke in any kind of romantic light –he'd been too focused on how much the raven's confidence and condescension bugged him. But these past months… He liked the way that Sasuke would grudgingly hold his hand; or kiss him a little (or a lot); or brought him coffee. Even their stupid fights and arguments had become fun; and for some reason, whenever the raven smiled…it made his heart leap.

He had decided that being Sasuke's boyfriend wasn't so bad.

Not that he would've ever admitted it out loud! He so badly wanted to shout that maybe yes, maybe he'd actually started sort of _liking_ Sasuke –but here he was, stuck in denial.

…He hadn't wanted to ever say anything, because Sasuke always acted like he was too good for him; because he was just kind of an asshole who couldn't possibly…

His eyes widened in shock and understanding as the raven brushed his bangs back from his handsome, pale face.

He'd thought that Sasuke would've mocked him and hated him for saying anything; but it was only now, as the two of them stood in that room; only a few metres from each other, with Sasuke asking these questions…that Naruto realised that Sasuke felt the exact same as him.

Slowly, Naruto took a step forward now, reaching to a pale hand and lacing their fingers together tentatively, keeping his eyes looking up at the taller raven.

"Fine," he growled, "…The truth? I liked holding your hand and when you brought me coffee. I liked how you took me out and let me sit in your lap. I liked waking up to see you making me breakfast after enjoying sleeping in your bed, and _yes_, I fucking liked kissing you! It was fucking real for me and I want it to stay real! Is that what you wanted to hear?" He glared up at Sasuke defiantly; daring him to now shove that confession back in his face. But he didn't.

"Exactly what I wanted to hear," Sasuke smirked, gripping Naruto's hand tightly and tugging him forwards slightly; looking down his nose at him, "…Maybe you aren't such an idiot after all…"

" –You bastard –" The insult-turned-pet-name was cut off as Sasuke dipped his head and pressed a searing kiss to Naruto's lips. Almost instantly, Naruto's hands looped around the raven's neck; gripping tightly at his silky hair as he kissed back forcefully; lips parting to slip his tongue into Sasuke's mouth. Pale arms wrapped themselves around the blonde's body, pushing him back against the nearest wall and forcing their bodies together; igniting a heat between them.

"...Is this...for real..." Naruto managed to breath as he pulled back slightly.

"...It is if you want it to be..." Sasuke murmured lustily in his ear. Naruto looked at him sideways; his eyes slowly misting over with lust.

"Sasuke?" he whispered.

"Mm?"

"...Will you be my boyfriend? For real this time?" Naruto inquired in a low

"...Fine."

"Bastard! And i refuse to be a woman! -"

"...We'll see about that," Sasuke murmured slyly. Naruto immediately gasped as his hands ran down his back to settle at his ass; grinding their hips together lustily. Sasuke smirked, latching his lips onto the patch of skin that was still bruised from his last work. Naruto moaned as he felt Sasuke's tongue slither seductively against his throat and ground down hard against the raven's knee that was pressed between his legs.

"…S-Sasuke…" Naruto managed to breathe out, his hands sliding down the raven's chest and slowly beginning to undo the buttons of his shirt. Apparently Sasuke liked hearing his name said so breathlessly, because he ground his hips particularly harshly against Naruto's eliciting another low moan.

Finally finished with the buttons, Naruto threw back Sasuke's shirt to expose his pale; finely sculpted chest and busied himself with his own shirt as the raven's lips once again returned to his.

Shirtless, Naruto was pushed roughly to one of the beds, moaning as he felt Sasuke's hips settle between his legs. Their kisses became for passionate; more fervent; more needy as Sasuke began rolling his hips. Naruto's tanned hands skimmed down the pale, lithe figure, feeling every defined muscle and urging Sasuke to thrust harder. He could feel his own cock hardening, and could definitely feel that Sasuke was in a similar situation.

Sasuke pulled back slightly as Naruto's hands slipped around and started undoing his pants. The raven raised an eyebrow as if inquiring as though Naruto was sure. In response, the blonde simply slid into his pants and began stroking his thick cock to full hardness.

In moments their remaining clothes had been shed, and Sasuke had two fingers pressed up inside Naruto's entrance, having conveniently found some lube in the bedside table (he'd always known that the sleeping lab was a favourite place for sex for some of the other lab workers).

Naruto moaned loudly, hands gripping at the sheets and his back arching as Sasuke's fingers brushed up against something deep inside him. With a smirk, Sasuke aimed for that same spot again and began thrusting his digits into the blonde a bit more forcefully; stretching him a bit more. Deeming him prepared enough, Sasuke repositioned himself over Naruto, kissing him deeply as a tanned hand wrapped itself around his neglected, leaking cock.

"…Fuck…" Naruto breathed heavily, guiding Sasuke to his entrance and letting a low moan escape his throat as he felt the blunt head of his cock nudge against his tight ring of muscles.

"Relax…" Sasuke murmured, kissing his neck to distract him as he began pushing his cock into him. Naruto exhaled through his nose, clutching tightly at pale shoulders as he felt something hot and hard entering him. He'd never considered himself exclusively gay or straight (there'd been some experimenting at college) but it had been a while since he'd been with another man; and Sasuke was by no means underendowed.

He felt skin against his as Sasuke was finally completely sheathed within him. Naruto let out a few short breaths as Sasuke pushed his legs back slightly; a bead of sweat running down his forehead. He decided he quite liked this sight; Sasuke poised over him; eyes glazed with lust and a trace of affection; sweating with laboured breathing.

"Move…" Naruto gasped out, and immediately, Sasuke drew right back, and then slammed back into him, hard; resulting in Naruto clutching tightly at his hair with a moan. Slowly, to allow Naruto time to accommodate and to make sure he didn't cum too soon, Sasuke began to pick up his pace; searching for Naruto's prostate again.

He knew he'd found it once more when Naruto let out an incredibly loud moan and had jerked up against him –and this was the signal for him to begin thrusting wildly into the blonde. Flesh slapped against flesh as Sasuke impaled Naruto repetitively; feeling the blonde's muscles tighten and clench around him. Their lips met for a sloppy; lust-driven kiss as Sasuke's thrusts increased in force.

As the raven's cock slid in and out of him; reaching deep inside him, Naruto couldn't help but let loose a string of moans and strangled pieces of the raven's name. He wanted him harder; deeper; faster –over and over again. He widened his legs, allowing Sasuke to angle deeper; driving even further into him and causing his back to arch in pleasure. Naruto didn't know whether to clamp his eyes shut or widen them in ecstasy; he hadn't had sex that felt this good in far too long.

"…Nnnhhh…._Sasuke…_ Fuck…S-Sasuke…" Naruto moaned, his body writhing as he tried to match pace with the raven, "…Oh god; fuck yes; _harder_!" He immediately let out a cry as his wish was answered by his prostate being viciously abused by the blunt head of Sasuke's cock. He felt the raven smirk against his lips in the knowledge that _he_ was making the blonde lose control so badly.

Sasuke's lips trailed across Naruto's throat; hips slamming deep into the blonde beneath him. He could feel the vibrations of Naruto's moans and the feeling of nails raking down his shoulders and this spurred him on; wanting to drive Naruto to release.

"…Naruto…" Sasuke moaned low in the blonde's ear and it was hearing his name said with such unrestrained want that forced Naruto over the edge into sudden orgasm. Feeling Sasuke pounding into him hard with abandon, he suddenly saw white and pleasure flooded through his entire body as he came all over their chests with a loud cry of Sasuke's name. Mere moments later, he watched; his body still weak from his orgasm as Sasuke's features glazed over in ecstasy, and felt something thick and warm fill him as the raven came inside him.

Sasuke leaned down and captured Naruto in a heated kiss, a hand running down the blonde's flushed, sweating face affectionately as they panted in unison; drifting down from their high. He slowly drew back and hovered over him for a long moment; their gazes locked as Naruto fidgeted with a little discomfort.

"…We should be getting back…" Sasuke finally murmured, planting a final kiss against Naruto's neck and noting with approval how many hickeys he had added. Naruto nodded sheepishly, allowing his hands to briefly link with the raven's as they began to gather up their things.

A few minutes later (and after Naruto had complained very loudly about the throbbing pain in his ass), they headed back to the lab; the blonde complaining about his hickeys and Sasuke trying to not look too pleased with himself; not bothering to tuck his shirt back in.

"…You reckon they know we um…just had sex…?" Naruto inquired awkwardly as they rounded the corner. Sasuke just chuckled to himself, pushing open the door.

Almost as soon as they both entered the lab, there was a triumphant yelp, and water rained down from the roof on top of them as a gleefully cackling Deidara unleashed the emergency shower upon the two of them. Cold water completely drenched the pair and spilled out over the floor.

"…Thought you guys could maybe use some cooling off, yeah," Deidara chortled, sticking out his tongue in delight.

"…Yeah, they know we had sex…" Sasuke grumbled, spitting out a mouthful of water and glaring through his saturated bangs at the blonde.

" –Naruto, I hope you're cleaning that up," Itachi remarked lightly from over at his bench, where he was trying to not look overly amused.

"What?" Naruto complained, wringing out his shirt, "Why do I always end up cleaning? It was Deidara –" He suddenly slipped violently in some of the water and promptly plummeted to the ground; landing on his ass and cringing in pain.

"Now you know how I feel!" Deidara cackled cheerfully, dancing away as Naruto struggled to stand again, "Have fun cleaning, yeah?"

"…This is all your fault…" Naruto growled darkly at Sasuke, who just scoffed and rolled his eyes, squelching over to his locker to see if he had any spare clothes. As he passed, he pressed a small, slightly mocking and slightly apologetic kiss against the blonde's cheek, and Naruto instantly found that he didn't have the heart to stay angry.

"Hey!" he exploded again instantly, "You can't just kiss me when I'm being angry at you!"

"Watch me," Sasuke smirked superiorly.

"Oh my god we can totally like, triple date now, yeah," Deidara chuckled with a grin, "Coz you guys are like a couple for real now, right?" He suddenly let out a very unmanly squeal as Hidan passed by and groped his crotch, "What the fuck, Hidan?"

"Just checking you were still a dude," the bigger man chuckled, palming Deidara's cock crudely and kissing his neck, "…Could've fooled me; you just sounded like a little bitch –"

"You're an asshole, yeah," Deidara snapped aggressively.

"…You love me…" Hidan smirked, kissing his cheek and heading over to his bench, "I'll cook you dinner tonight."

"You, cooking dinner?" his now-boyfriend exclaimed, limping over to his own bench and discovering that Hidan had returned to capture him in another embrace and a kiss, "No! Go away! We've already _had_ work sex today!" His protests were quickly drowned out by Hidan kissing him deeply, and then drawing away with a cheeky grope of his ass, "_Itachi! Stop him! Just because we're dating now doesn't mean you can molest me!_"

"...I beg to differ..." Hidan growled predatorily, cheekily biting his ear.

"_ITACHI, YOU ARE A USELESS BOSS_!" Deidara wailed.

He is _your_ problem," Itachi remarked flatly as Neji appeared from the staffroom with a fresh coffee.

"Love you, Dei..." Hidan grinned, flicking the blonde's nose teasingly.

"Can we please be more professional than them?" Neji requested of Itachi with a stony expression.

"Definitely," Itachi agreed, gratefully accepting the coffee, "…Unless we're in my office…" he added slyly under his breath. Neji blushed a little, but managed to maintain his relatively neutral expression; a smile sneaking to his eyes.

"...I am so very glad i got this job..." Neji remarked with a small smirk as Itachi flicked him a cheeky, uncharacteristic wink before turning back to his work.

"I'm not complaining myself," his boss chuckled, eyeing Neji's ass a little as he headed over to the respiratory bench. He was surprised at himself; he'd never really thought that work relationships could work; but he knew that Sasuke and Naruto especially, were going to be an example of how they could -even if they appeared in most outward appearances to barely tolerate one another.

And...Neji was different.

"…We probably violated twenty health and safety regulations…" Sasuke remarked flatly as Naruto dejectedly headed over to the staff room to locate a towel.

"…You're no fun, you know that?" Naruto sniffed, shaking his head to spray the raven with water droplets. Sasuke rolled his eyes but sighed with a small smile.

"I'll go get us coffee," he muttered flatly.

"No!" Naruto immediately snapped, snatching up the nearest reagent bottle and brandishing it like some sort of weapon, "It is _my_ turn! I am _not_ a woman! I demand equality if we are dating! You are _not_ paying for everything!"

"…Naruto…put down the nitric acid!" Itachi warned darkly, "Hidan, please escort Naruto back to time out…" Instantly, the bottle of acid was snatched from Naruto's hand as Neji caught onto routine procedure; Deidara laughing at the blonde's misfortune. Instantly, Naruto was hauled up over Hidan's shoulder. "And when he gets back, he's working at the gastrointestinal bench."

"You ungrateful assholes!" Naruto hollered; beating against Hidan's back as he was unceremoniously transported from the lab, swearing, "I planned this all! Deidara! Save me! I got Hidan to ask you out! Itachi, I got you laid! SASUKE I HAD SEX WITH YOU, FOR FUCK'S SAKE! I got you all together and this is how you treat me?"

"Serves you right for getting involved," Sasuke chuckled with a smirk.

"_YOU'RE THE WORST BOYFRIEND EVER_!" Naruto shouted angrily.

"I'll bring you a coffee," Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"_STOP PAYING FOR EVERYTHING YOU BASTARD_!"

Everyone, including Hidan, just laughed at Naruto's angry flailing as he was dragged off to have a time-out for wielding a chemical as a weapon. Itachi sighed heavily, rolling his eyes as they all remained standing around rather comically. He checked the clock.

"Ok, I know that everyone's love lives are fascinating and all," he coughed, taking a sip of his coffee whilst looking directly at the 'no eating or drinking in the laboratory' sign, "But we are a semi-professional laboratory! Can you _please_ all actually do some work for once?"

* * *

**And there we end it! Happy endings for all! This turned out so much longer than I initially planned, but thanks for seeing it through; it's a pleasure to write for you :)**

xx K


End file.
